Break Me
by the Druid
Summary: updated after a long long hiatus AU story. Kaoru Kamiya is bought into the Hiko family for Kenshin. But Kenshin has never been a rurouni. Can Kaoru open the heart of this man also known as the hitokiri Battousai? KxK, and of course side AxM and SxM
1. Prologue

Prologue

      The young raven-haired girl sat on the upper porch of the popular brothel.  Her eyes scanned the gradually brightening horizon behind the mountains.  The air was fresh and clean, and the birds sang softly on the branches of the trees.  The atmosphere upstairs was quite different from the bustling activities on the first floor.  The girl absently fingered the silky material of her kimono.  This intricate piece of clothing was cut unlike most kimonos.  Its purpose was to show her more…desirable features.

      Kamiya Kaoru sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  Today may be the last day that she had to stay in the brothel.  Orphaned at the age of fourteen, she was accepted by her mother's best friend into the brothel.  She had worked there every since, serving her customers in every way, except for full penetration, much to Kaoru's relief.  Her Aunt had not allowed her to be ruined, reprimanding every man that tried.

"Kaoru-chan," a soft voice murmured.

      Kaoru snapped out of her peaceful reverie.  "Ayami…"

"They are waiting downstairs for you."

*********************************************************************

      Hiko Seijirou was a powerful man.  He was wealthy, had strong connections in the Meiji government, as well, he was a businessman who dealt exclusively with Europe.  Tall, broad and muscular, he was intimidating, and always caught the attention of anyone nearby.  He always had a few people around him that were anything but bodyguards.  It was rumoured he was a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  He wore a great heavy mantel over his European style suit, and if one were to look carefully, one would be able to catch a hilt of a nihoutou.  

It was also rumoured that the great Hiko Seijiro had trained the Hitokiri Battousai as well, the Battousai being Japan's most proficient hitokiri during the Bakumatsu five years ago.  Still a top fighter, he remained with Hiko Seijiro after the war.  Most people considered him to be the surrogate son of the prominent man, since his past was so shadowy.  Flaming red hair with a mysterious cross scar on his cheek, quite small in stature compared to Hiko Seijiro, but still incredibly handsome.

"Hiko-sama, pleasure to have you here today," Yuna, the owner of the brothel, greeted.  Though already reaching her middle ages, she still had some of her youthful beauty.

"Yuna-chan," he murmured, his voice deep and rich.  Some of the working girls were already swooning at his voice.

"Please, come this way.  The girls will be ready to be presented in a few minutes."

"Aa."

      The Battousai, also known as Himura Kenshin, kneeled beside his master.  He was not sure if he was to enjoy this or not, choosing a girl.  Though his best friend, Sagara Sanosuke, had other ideas. "_You lucky bastard.  The kitsune wouldn't even let me out."_

      Then he remembered the small talk between him and his Shishou during the carriage ride to the brothel.

"_You need a woman in your life baka deshi."_

_      Kenshin glared at his Shishou, as the old nickname rolled of his Shishou's tongue, never to die.  "I've had a woman in my life already."_

"That didn't count.  What you need right now is a woman you can spend the rest of your life to love, and one who will bare your child.  Then perhaps your inner frustration as a hitokiri will diminish."

_      The red-head kept his tongue in check, less he offended his Shishou and be Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kuzu Ryu Sen-ed out of the carriage.  _

_"So enjoy yourself today baka deshi."_

_"One question Shishou, if you wanted a proper lady, why not force me to choose a noble lady to marry into."_

_"Because those bastards just want wealth.  I want you to marry for love, and I think you'll like the girl there that I have in mind.  She's what you need to keep the hitokiri inside."_

_"That is still arranged."_

_"Don't be smart with me baka deshi.  I've raised you, I know what's best for you."_

_      Kenshin grumbled something underneath his breath and looked out the window.  If this was the way it was to be at the age of twenty-four, then fine._

      One by one girls were paraded out for Kenshin to see.  His Shishou just sat there with his usual cocky smile as he chatted with the owner of the brothel.  Kenshin wondered when that _one_ girl he was supposed to like would appear.  Hiko's other people were happy, each having one or two girls beside him.  A lovely small brunette came close to Kenshin and smiled a seductive smile.

"Battousai," she murmured.  "I can bring you all the pleasure of the world."

      Kenshin shook his head and looked away.  He was getting bored.  It was all the same, girls beckoning him with a naughty glint in his eyes.  This was far from what Kenshin had wanted in a woman.  His eyes scanned the rest of the room, ignoring the half-dressed girls.  He looked outside, and into a room across from theirs.  He saw a girl working in the other room.  She was bringing in tea for a customer.  Kenshin whispered in one of his associate's ear.  The man nodded and spoke up, "Himura-san would like to take a closer look at the girl in the other room."

"The other room?  Kaoru?" Yuna asked.

"Yes."

"She's not for sale."

"I'm willing to pay double," Hiko announced.  "I want that girl in here."

"Yes Hiko-sama."

"I want to see her without the make-up and her hair down," Kenshin murmured softly.

"Hai," Yuna replied bowing as she went to fetch Kaoru.  The girl in the other room looked up in surprise as she saw Yuna bound into the room with a happy look on her face.  "This is your day child," she said.   "Go upstairs and take off the make-up, then go into the next room."

      Kaoru walked back downstairs free of the powder and rouge, along with the intricate hairstyle.  Her long ebony hair now cascaded down her back, contrasting with the white silk of her kimono.  She entered the room, and immediately found several pairs of eyes on her.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru, she is seventeen…and a virgin."

"I didn't think you kept any of those around here," Hiko snorted.

"Oh you shush," Yuna chided.

      Kenshin rose to his feet and went to the girl standing before him.  Just as he thought, she radiated natural beauty.  He could see delicious curves underneath the white kimono.  She had sapphire coloured eyes beneath a pair of thick long lashes.  Her mouth was delicate and pink.  Kenshin allowed his eyes to wander down her slender neck and to her chest.  It was not overly large, and he wondered what it would be like to cup one in his hands, and brush the tip of the other with his thumb.  He had to suppress his wicked thoughts until later as he continued to enjoy the view of the girl in front of him.  Coming in front of her, he ran his hand from the upper side of her body down to her slender waist, to rest on her not too wide hips.  She had a long pair of legs that peaked out from underneath the long slit of her kimono.  

      She did not realize the man that wanted to see her was the infamous Hitokiri Battousai.  He was as handsome as the girls had told her.  With flaming red hair, and a pair of exotic violet eyes, that had flashed amber.  His gaze was heated as he assessed her, making her shiver internally.  From the small smile on his lips, she knew that he liked what he had seen.  His touch was warm and surprisingly soothing as he ran a hand down the side of her body to her hips.  She was pulled closer to him, and now their faces were only inches apart.

"Why do you have the ki of a warrior?" Kenshin murmured, his voice barely a whisper.  "You have much hidden, goddess."

      Kaoru had an answer at the tip of her tongue.  However, when she raised her eyes to meet his, she realized his had turned amber.  The sheer intensity of his gaze knocked away all her ability to speak.  The golden light in his eyes was feral and held a dangerous glint.

      He placed a soft kiss on her lips before returning to his spot beside his Shishou.  Kaoru watched him murmured something softly to Hiko Seijiro, and watched Hiko nod his head in agreement.

"You have chosen Himura-sama?" Yuna asked.

"Kaoru…"

"Aa…all right then.  Go upstairs and pack child.  Bring only your yukatas, and all of your personal belongings.  I will finish this business transaction here."

      And that was the start of Kamiya Kaoru's new life within the Hiko household…

 


	2. Introductions

A.N: Ahhh…minna san!  I LOVE YOU ALL!  Thank you for reviewing, definitely bought my spirits up after a hideous piano lesson, and an equally hideous theory class.  Not to mention, much more motivation for the next few chapters.  I basically have the story all planned out already.  And yes everyone, there will be much lemony goodness here.  *thinks about Aoshi in bed and swoons*

      As well, forgive me if I'm a little historically inaccurate.  I don't know much about Japanese history, or Asian history in general.  (That's what you get when you go to school in North America) 

Chapter One

"_So this is the great Hiko-sama's residence," _Kaoru thought to herself as she was being led through the many connecting hallways of the large mansion.  The woman who had a tight grip on the sleeve on her kimono was Takani Megumi, the doctor of the place.  She was one of the oldest female members of the family, recruited at a young age. 

      Sliding open the shojo door, Megumi gently pushed the younger girl in.  Kaoru was puzzled when she saw the interior of the room.  It was very European looking.  The entire house itself was a mixture of Japanese and Western style architecture.  

"Come upstairs."  There was a wide flight of stairs leading to the room on the second floor.  "Downstairs was Ken-san's, and now yours as well, study room.  Or whatever you want to call it.  I use it as my office.  This is your bedroom."

      Kaoru saw rice walls on two sides, and the other two walls were dark solid wood.  There were drawers and a closet on one side, as well as a small table with a light.  A large futon was on the ground, along with two white puffy looking objects lying underneath the thick comforter.

"Is that…" Kaoru began.

"Yes, that is a pillow.  Ken-san seems to like it better than the headrest.  I do have to admit it is very comfortable.  You'll enjoy it."

"Aa…"

      The doctor went over to open the closet. Kaoru's eyes opened wide in surprise as she saw how many kimonos were inside.  "These are all yours.  They should fit you perfectly."  The young girl walked over and fingered the silky material.  The kimonos were gorgeous.  Being the normal female she was, she could not wait to try one on.

      Megumi ushered the girl downstairs again, and the two girls took a seat on the Western style chairs.  "I haven't properly introduced myself yet, since Hiko-sama just threw you at me with the words "doctor" and "Takani Megumi".  I've been here since I was quite young.  Apprenticed with the former doctor, he's now retired.  It's been a while since we've had any new people coming into the family."

"So you're not all related?" Kaoru asked.

      The older woman looked at her nails.  "Of course not."  She then raised her eyes and looked at Kaoru intently.  "There is one rule about this family that I will tell you flat out right now.  Whatever you hear and learn in this household, will not be revealed to the outside world.  Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Good," Megumi replied, airily waving the issue off.  "Now I can get on with the more important issues.  First off, we _are_ a family here.  We are known to everyone outside of the household as the _family _of Hiko-sama.  Ken-san is whom we consider Hiko-sama's surrogate son.  Considering Hiko-sama found him and began to train him in Hiten Misturugi Ryu when he was a mere child.  The first in the family."

"I see."

"There seems to be a lot of people in the family.  But really, there aren't that many.  We're just family because we really have no one else.  It's nice to feel accepted by everyone, and treat everyone like kin."

"That's true," Kaoru replied.  The thought of having a family again warmed the insides of the girl.  Kaoru was never too close with the girls at the brothel, since she was kept a virgin.

"We woman also have much say in what happens here.  Though Hiko-sama denies this, he's quite the sucker for batting of the eyelashes and the puppy dog eyes, if you know what I mean."  The two girls exchanged smiles.

"_Perhaps this won't be too bad," _Kaoru thought to herself.

"So…with that little introduction, I will let you pack and wander around the house.  Dinner is in two hour, but be there early.  We help serve."

"Okay.  Arigatou Megumi-san."

"It's nothing Kaoru-chan.  Ja."

"Ja." 

***********************************************************************************************

"So…hot?" a spiky-haired man asked when Kenshin arrived home.

"Goddess," Kenshin replied with a sigh.  "Though I never did like the thought of buying a woman…"

"Don't start with me baka deshi," Hiko warned before he entered his room.

"Hai."  

      Kenshin and Sanosuke walked a bit and entered the blooming garden, where they were sure the other older man was out of hearing range.  "As you were saying?" Sanosuke said.

"Yes, I don't like the thought of buying a woman."

"Screw that, do you like her?"

      Kenshin gave the taller man a withering look.  "How am I suppose to know?  I barely know the girl."

"So…from a brothel," Sanosuke murmured to himself scratching his chin in thought.  He gave the red-head a wicked grin.  "That means you're going to have the time of your life in bed…lucky bastard."

"She's a virgin."

      Sano's eye almost popped out.  "You're shitting me, a virgin from a brothel?"  
  


"She's a virgin…you can tell by her ki."

"Holy crap, you really are a lucky bastard."

"You're such a baka rooster head, if that's all you care about," a female voice muttered from above.

      The two men turned there head to see a girl sitting on a tree branch, swinging her long legs to and fro.  She had slid her kimono on both sides up to her knees so she could move around easier.  Her hair was plaited in a long braid, the end encased in a golden case.

"Weasel girl, didn't anyone every tell you that eavesdropping is rude?" Sano taunted.

      A kunai flew past his ear, and nicked it slightly.  "Don't call me a weasel girl you dumb rooster head!"

"Who are you calling a dumb rooster head?"

"I'm calling _you_ a dumb rooster head!"

"Oh yeah _weasel _girl?"

"Yeah you dumb _rooster_!"

      Kenshin sweat-dropped as he watched his friends argue back and forth.  The girl was now holding up three kunai in her hand and waving them around, threatening to pin Sanosuke to the ground.  He lifted his head when he felt a familiar ki approaching.  He saw his other best friend Aoshi coming from the distance, dressed in his usual black kimono.  When he was behind Sanosuke he spoke up softly.  "Misao-chan, get down from there.  You're going to ruin your kimono on that bark."

      Misao froze as her gaze travelled to the person who had just spoken.  A small lit her lips and she jumped down and ran over to the man, hugging him tightly.  "AOSHI-SAMAAA!!!"  
  


"Aa…" Aoshi murmured as he held the small girl close to him.

"Thanks man," Sano said as he touched his ear, hoping that no blood had come from the slight cut.  "The weasel was going to kunai me to death there."

"Yeah, and next time I _will_ actually hurt you, you dumb rooster!" Misao threatened as she lifted her head from Aoshi's chest and glared at the other man.

"Hush," Aoshi whispered stroking the girl's soft hair.  "Come on koibito."

      Kenshin half-smiled when he saw Misao and Aoshi walking hand and hand together.

"BAKA DESHI!" a voice roared from back in the house.

      The red-head sighed, "I wonder what he wants."

"Ehhh…he's a tough old man to figure out."

"I HEARD THAT!" 

*********************************************************************************************

      Kaoru wandered through the halls dressed in one of her new kimonos.  She did not think that the old one would be appropriate in any way.  The girl stopped here and there in the hallways to look at some old paintings, or to peak inside to see if she could meet anyone.  She already found Megumi's "clinic", and the dining room and kitchen as well.  She had met the cook, a girl named Tae, in there.  Her helper was a little girl named Tsubame.  So far she had found the house relatively calm and quiet.  Though she did hear Hiko-sama bellow a few minutes ago for Kenshin.  

As she continued to walk around, she was soon hit by a whirlwind and almost fell over.  The whirlwind stopped, and Kaoru saw a young boy with spiky hair standing there.  "Oi, sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay."

"Hey, are you the new family member?" the boy asked looking at her curiously.  

"Yeah."

"I'm Yahiko, the youngest here, well, next to Tsubame."

"My name is Kaoru."

"Hhmph…I thought that baka would have better taste than that," the boy muttered as he eyed the girl in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh nothing," Yahiko quickly said.

"I heard that Yahiko-chan."

      The boy's eyes narrowed.  "Don't call me that."

"Nani, Yahiko-_chan?_" the girl mocked crossing her arms.

"I said don't call me that busu!"  
  


"BUSU?  I'll get you for that Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru shouted as her fighting spirit kicked in and she had the boy quickly in a choke hold.  "Now, what did you call me?"

"BUSU!"

"Say that again?"

"BUSU!" the boy yelled louder.

      They suddenly heard a small laugh coming from in front of them.  "I should have known.  You are a Master of some form of kenjutsu."

"Kenshin."

"Himura-sama!"  

Kaoru let go of the boy, and Yahiko quickly went over to the man.  "Why did you get such an ugly scary woman Kenshin?  You're such a baka!"  
  


"Watch your mouth," the man quickly shot back staring the boy down.

"What?" Yahiko cried.  "Strange people.  I'll see you guys at dinner."

      Kenshin and Kaoru were quiet as they stared at each other for a few minutes.  Kenshin took her hand and proceeded to lead the girl back to their room.  "You know, you don't have to call me Himura-sama, Kenshin will be fine." 

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked, "I don't want to be impolite."

"It's fine."  Silence dragged on until they arrived in the room, and then up into their bedroom.  Kenshin sat on the futon, and pulled Kaoru down with him.  "What technique do you use?"

"Kamiya Kasshin, it was my father's technique," she replied softly.

"I see."  A few seconds passed by before Kaoru felt hot breathe against her ear.  "Yahiko is a child, he will grow to appreciate the goddess I see before me."

"Nani?" she whispered turning around to face him.

      The red-head tucked a stray strand of her ebony hair behind her ears.  "You are beautiful."  Kenshin looked at the girl before him, her bright sapphire eyes wide as she digested what had just been said to her.  Letting his temptation take over, he leaned forward and captured her delicate lips with his own.  He felt her give in to the feeling and respond by snaking an arm around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.  He brushed the tip of his tongue against her mouth, seeking entrance.  When she opened her mouth, he brushed the tip of his tongue against hers, tasting her.  She was sweet and accepting.  He planted soft kisses from her cheek down to her neck.  Every once in a while he flicked his tongue out to tease her skin.  He delighted in the soft whimpers that escaped from her throat.

"I think you should go down to help dinner," he murmured as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

"Aa."

      Kenshin kissed her lips for the final time before he allowed her to go.  As he lay on the futon thoughts began to go through his mind.  No one had every made him lose control like that.  Not even his first love.  It felt out of character for him to be so heated and forward with a woman, but then Kenshin knew Kaoru was no ordinary girl.  An innocent temptress, that's who she was, if that was even possible. 

"_Whatever she is, goddess, temptress, she's still mine," _he thought with an edge of possessiveness that went unnoticed.  Smiling in satisfaction he got up and proceeded to head down the stairs, to the bustling place known as the dining room.

  
  



	3. Evening Dilemmas

A.N:   
  
IBumblebee: Thank you for the haiku…Kenshin is always very yummy…and one can always eat him in more ways than one…ohohohohohohoho…!*fox ears pop up*  
Sweet and Sour Brat: Aoshi and Misao take too long to get together… cause Aoshi can be such a clueless/in denial baka sometimes ne?   
  
Once again minna, I apologize for the historical inaccuracies. /I  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Oi! Jou-chan!"  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru mumbled as she turned around. She found herself face to face with a man's chest.   
She looked up to see a man with spiky-brown hair with a bandana around his forehead.  
  
"I'm Sanosuke, nice to meet you," the man greeted with a smile.  
  
"Watashi wa Kaoru," the girl replied, bowing.  
  
"So you're Kenshin's girl," the man murmured eyeing her. "He has good taste."   
  
Sanosuke was immediately hit in the head. Turning around he found Megumi standing behind him. "Baka…" she muttered before walking off.  
  
"Kitsune!" The spiky-haired man pleaded as he chased after her, like a puppy to its owner.   
  
Giggling was heard on the other side of the room. "Don't mind the rooster-head, he's really a baka, and always flirting to piss off Megumi. Any ways, I'm Misao!" a girl with a long braid said.   
  
"I'm Kaoru."  
  
"So you're here for good?"  
  
"I guess," the girl replied.   
  
"Busu," Yahiko muttered as he brushed past Kaoru.  
  
"Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru shot back, nearly pummelling the boy again.  
  
"You little brat, treat your elders nicely!" Misao snapped at the younger boy.  
  
"All I see is a weasel girl and an ugly old hag!" the boy shouted back.  
  
"Don't call me a weasel girl!" Misao yelled back as she suddenly produced two kunai from within her kimono.  
  
"Misao-chan," a soft voice murmured.  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA!" the genki-girl half-squealed before bounding into someone's arms.  
  
Kaoru turned around and she found her eyes riveted towards Misao snuggled in a tall man's arms. This "Aoshi-sama" of Misao's was the absolute definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Like Kenshin, this man was a sight to behold. He had raven black hair, with ice blue eyes that peaked out from underneath his bangs. The slight gap of from the black kimono showed off a hint of a finely toned chest underneath. He and Kenshin shared the same dangerous and mysterious air. Misao seemed quite the opposite when compared to Aoshi, so genki and filled with energy as opposed to his calm and collective behaviour. But somehow the way they were locked in each other's arms made them seem so perfect together.   
  
Misao was content in Aoshi's arms, as always. Lifting her head she looked at Kaoru with a smile. "This is Aoshi-sama. Aoshi-sama, this is Kaoru-chan."  
  
"Kaoru-san, welcome to our family," Aoshi greeted, his voice a deep soothing rumble.  
  
"Arigatou," the other girl replied with a small bow.  
  
"So Battousai, you have finally chosen a woman," Aoshi commented towards Kenshin, who was silently standing behind Kaoru.  
  
Surprised, the girl turned around to see the red-head standing there with a half smile. "It took you long enough to admit your feelings to a certain genki-girl as well, ne?"  
  
"…"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Kaoru silently walked into her bedroom, occupied with her own thoughts. Dinner was delicious and quite…loud. Sanosuke and Misao argued at any moment when they did not have any food to occupy themselves. Yahiko made side comments at them here and there, prompting Sano to smack him. Hiko had just sat there, at the end of the table ignoring the whole fiasco and sipping his sake. She wondered how many cups he had taken during the entire meal. His cup always seemed to be full. Aoshi was calm as ever, occasionally whispering something to Misao, quieting her down. Kenshin had sat there as calm as Aoshi, conversing with him in quiet tones every once in a while.  
  
She saw Kenshin sitting on a mat leaning against the wall, playing with a spinning top when she walked in. His fire red hair was let out of its usual low pony and cascaded down his shoulders, shielding his eyes. Kaoru was originally planning to look over the collection of books in their study downstairs, however the day had worn her out. She quietly went to a drawer to pull out a clean yukata, getting readying for a bath.  
  
"Ano…Kenshin?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb him too much.  
  
"Hai?" his voice a husky alto.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Kenshin stopped the spinning top, and placed it on a nearby table. Kaoru noticed all his movements were graceful and smooth, yet underlined with quiet strength. She watched him get up and walk out of the bedroom, and then hearing him call her name to beckon her to follow. She walked behind him to the end of the hallway, and he opened the door. "This is a Western style bathroom with indoor plumbing." Kaoru listened intently as he demonstrated the different facilities in the room.  
  
"Arigatou," she murmured.  
  
"Aa. I will take my bath after you," he replied before walking out the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kaoru let herself soak in the tub, her hair piled on top of her head wrapped in a thin towel. The water was hot and relaxing against her body. She wondered what she did to have Kami-sama to allow her to live in such luxury. As far as she knew it, her luck just happened to be higher than usual these days. Finishing her bath, she let out the water and dressed in her yukata, tying the sash around here waist. Her kimono and her obi were slung over one arm as she walked quietly back into her room. Finding her comb on the small table she began to comb out her long black hair. It had been a ritual for her every since she could remember, to brush out her hair every night.  
  
With that finished Kaoru pulled a shawl over her shoulders, and went outside into the balcony. Her bedroom overlooked the garden, and if she looked further, she could see the distant light of the lamps in the town. She heard the sound of running water coming from the far corner of the garden. Squinting slightly she made out a small waterfall, and quite a large pool of water at the end with steam coming out – a hot spring waterfall. She could also make out two people in the water as well. Kaoru yawned once, and turned back towards the room, sliding the wooden door shut. She blew out one of the two lamps in the room, leaving the other one on for Kenshin.  
  
Sliding underneath the thick blanket on top of futon, she laid her head on the white fluffy pillows. "Megumi was right, these are comfortable." Curling up underneath, she pulled the blanket around herself closer. Her first day in the Hiko household had been quite interesting, and active. i"That little brat,"/I she thought to herself. Letting out another yawn, she slowly let herself drift off to sleep.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Baka deshi, I hope you're treating her all right," Hiko Seijuro said sitting on a chair in his own room, sipping sake.   
  
"Does she know I am to marry her?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Not yet, but she'll know sooner or later."  
  
The red-head sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "What if I don't want to marry her?"  
  
"You chose her baka deshi, can't back out of it now."  
  
"Nani?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
Hiko set his sake cup down. "You chose the girl."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did, do not argue with me baka deshi. You chose the girl, you'll love her, and then you will marry her."  
  
"But I don't even know her! I don't even love her! And how in the living hell did I choose her?" the red-head exclaimed.  
  
"You'll figure it out baka deshi…eventually."   
  
Kenshin left his Shishou's room muttering some profanity to himself. He did not understand his Shishou at times, well, at most times. And how was he supposed to love a woman chosen by his master? By the time he had snapped out of his thoughts, he was already in the bath. Sighing once, he thought over everything again. His Shishou had chosen the girl for him, he did not do the choosing himself.   
  
Or did he?  
  
His mind went over the thoughts of what happened yesterday morning. Then it hit him and he bit back a growl. He hated his Shishou, mostly at time like these. Kenshin remembered seeing Kaoru in the other room, she was not paraded around like the rest. He had called Kaoru in himself. His Shishou then loudly declaring he would pay even more for her. She was probably deliberately left out there, forcing Kenshin to choose her and have her brought in. That was probably the reason why she was a virgin as well. It was odd, as Sano had thought, for any girl in a brothel to be virgin. It was a common Shishou set-up to force him into something, now that Kenshin thought about it for a while. Just another one of his master's cunning plans that he fell for every since he began training and living with the man. He wondered to himself how long this had been planned for. The owner of the brothel, Yuna-san, did seem to be quite familiar with his Shishou.   
  
The water had gone tepid by the time he had finished piecing everything together. Turning on some more hot water, he let himself sit for a few minutes longer before getting up.   
  
Walking into his room, he saw one small lamp on, left on by Kaoru for him. She was already curled up in the middle of the bed sound a sleep. This proved to be a dilemma, how to get into bed without disturbing her. He had also noticed she had pulled most of the blanket in towards her so she could curl up. Gently un-tucking one side he slid himself in, trying not to touch her. Turning over so his back faced her front, he pulled the cover over himself. However, he found that the blanket refused to completely cover him. He realized most of the blanket was on her side. Turning over again this time to face her, he found himself smiling at her adorable face. She looked so young and peaceful when she slept, her long black hair strewn everywhere. He brushed a piece of hair away from her eye.  
  
Kaoru woke up from the feeling of someone touch her cheek. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw herself gazing into a pair of violet eyes. "Mmm…"  
  
"Gomen Kaoru, I woke you up," he whispered. "Go back to bed."  
  
She mumbled something and curled up again. Bringing the covers further away from Kenshin. "Kaoru, you're going to freeze me if you keep on doing this," he murmured into her ear.  
  
"Mmmm…" in her sleepy state she ignored him.  
  
Seeing no way out of this problem, he scooped her up and spooned her body against his. Automatically Kaoru wrapped one arm around his waist, keeping herself secure against him. In this drowsy state all she cared about was finding her warmth and comfort that had been stolen away from her when he slipped into bed. Kenshin stiffened slightly at her action, but soon relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her body against his. He needed to get use to this after all, didn't he? Bringing one arm over, he tugged the blankets back, and tucked himself along with Kaoru snugly in.  
  
She whimpered slightly in her dream, tucking her face into the crook of Kenshin's neck. Gradually the two seemed to weave their limbs together. His first love had never been like this before, never this intimate. He had wrapped an arm around her waist by now, the other pillowing her head. Finally Kenshin began to succumb to the dream world. Lulled to sleep by the cocoon of warmth created by him and Kaoru, her gentle scent, and the closeness of her soft body.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Misao purred, soaked in the hot spring water, contently wrapped in Aoshi's arms. She tilted her face up to kiss his lips gently. She was rewarded by a flick of his tongue and his arms holding her tighter. "I like the hot springs…" she murmured.  
  
"You are a naughty one koibito," the man chuckled kissing the top of her head. She moved out of his arms to swim to the warm waterfall. She stood on one of the many rock platforms in the water, loving the way the water felt coming down on her skin. The corners of Aoshi's mouth turned up as he gazed at the upper half of Misao's body, now exposed out of the water for him to see. The water created a seductive effect as it came down, caressing her every curve. She smiled at him, noticing his blue eyes changing into a darker hue, signalling his want for her. She tilted her head slightly, beckoning him.   
  
Aoshi rose from his spot and came towards Misao, taking her into his arms, bringing them behind the waterfall. The fall now becoming a curtain, hiding the two lovers. "You tempt me too much koibito," he murmured before kissing her, taking them both into the land of pleasure again. 


	4. My Woman

A.N: Can someone tell me how to get rid of all that extra space between paragraphs between the post?  As well, how do I get rid of that long blank space after my chapter, before the review button.  I'm getting complaints that all the scrolling down people have to do is getting annoying.  So, anyone…leave me a message in the review section, or just e-mail me.  Arigatou! *bows, and returns to typing the story* 

      Sniff…sniff…I just finished watching the second Seisouhen OVA…and now I'm in tears!  Sigh…at least they will be together eternally.  I kind of regret watching it, and at the same 

_Yeah…I'm working on Taming the Fires, so please wait just a longer minna.  But in the meantime…I present the third chapter for Break Me. _

Chapter Three     

"Mmm…" Megumi purred as she lay content, spooned against Sanosuke's chest.  She twisted her head slightly to see the time on her clock.  It read eight in the morning, and hour later than when she usually got up.  Then again, last night she was slightly…occupied with a certain person.  She cast a glance Sanosuke's sleeping body, sprawled out on the futon, one arm over his forehead, the other one pillowing her head.  

      She reached for the yukata that was hastily thrown on the ground the night before, however was pulled right back underneath the covers.  "What do you think you're doing kitsune?" Sanosuke growled into her ear.  

"Getting up, what does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped back as she broke free of his hold.  

But he was quicker, and her back in his arms again.  "It's too early to get up koibito," he whispered before he began to nibble on the edge of her ear.  He planted kisses on her neck, trailing downwards…

      Megumi pushed him away.  "You're so lazy…it's already eight," she muttered, but was pulled right back.  This time Sanosuke's mouth went lower, brushing feather light kisses along her collarbone, his tongue following after to taste her creamy skin.  She moaned softly at the exquisite feeling.  Who would have guessed that such a rough looking ex-gangster could be such a tender lover.  

"Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked, his voice rough and husky as he kissed the spot between the valley of her breasts.

"But Hiko-sama…" she breathed.

"That old man will understand.  I'm sure he knows that a Fox-doctor works better when she's satisfied."

"Sano…"

      The man grinned his trademark cocky grin and pulled the covers over them.

***********************************************************************************************

      Kenshin woke up to something wonderfully soft and warm beside him.  He yawned once and rubbed one eye, trying to take away the sleep.  He noticed he had shifted during the night and was now lying on his back, half of Kaoru's now lying on his chest, one arm tightly wrapped around his waist.  He eased her off of him, and turned on to his side.  Even in her sleep the girl curled back up against him.  Kenshin observed her sleeping figure.  Her long black hair was strewn all over the place.  Her youthful face held a calm and serene look.  One bare shoulder could be seen as her yukata was shifted during her sleep.  The piece of clothing also showed off the top curve of one breast.  Realizing he was almost leering at her, he smacked himself mentally.  He brushed the back of her hand against her cheek gently, marvelling at her smooth complexion.

"Mmmm…" Kaoru stirred from her sleep, as she was brought back into reality by Kenshin's light touch.  She opened her eyes and saw a tender smile on his face as he gazed back at her with his violet eyes.

"Sumimasen," he whispered.

"Aa…" she replied, not really paying attention to anything she said.  At the moment she was only aware at the closeness of the two, than anything else.  She realized she was curled up tight against him, feeling the heat of his chest against hers.

"Kaoru…" 

"Hai?" she replied.

"Nothing…" he murmured.

"Ano…Kenshin, do you mind this…" she started.

"Iie."

      They remained silent as she attempted to go back to sleep again, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.  He chuckled at the attempt, as he noticed it was already quite late.  He could already hear some people awake around the house.  Taking a look at the clock on the desk, he realized it was quite late, already ten.  He was usually an early riser in the morning, a habit that his Shishou had knocked into him when he was young.

"I think it's time to get up Kaoru," he said softly, as he gently shook her shoulder.  She muttered something as she opened her eyes again.  He kissed her forehead as he slipped out of the bed.

      Kaoru stretched and reluctantly left the warm covers.  She padded over to her closet and began going through the assortment of kimonos.  She giggled softly, feeling like a little girl who was just given many new toys.

"Ohayo Kaoru-chan!" a voice called.

      Kaoru turned around surprised, she did not notice anyone came in, nor did she realize Kenshin had left quickly.  "Ohayo Misao-chan."

"Having trouble deciding?" the small girl teased.

"Kind of," Kaoru replied sheepishly.

"Some foreigners are coming to work out some new business contract with Hiko-sama, therefore you need to wear something nice," Misao replied.  "I even had to leave my hair down for this one," she huffed running one hand through her thick long hair.  "Mou…it's so annoying!"  
  


      Kaoru picked out a light blue kimono with white sakura blossoms.  "Ano…why is there a slit on both sides?"

"Those kinds are usually for me since I know ninjutsu.  It's easier to walk around and attack a certain little brat and a rooster head," Misao explained.  "I heard you were a kenjutsu master, so it should be easier for you as well.  But I have to admit, these kimonos attract more attention when you go out on to the streets."

"A bit more daring yes," Kaoru replied.

"You can wear the more traditional ones if you wish, but I prefer these," Misao said as she twirled around once to show off her kimono.  "Any ways, breakfast is kind of late today for some reason.  I guess no one got up early or something.  See you down there, ja!"

"Hai," Kaoru replied, before she shut the door and began to dress.

***********************************************************************************************

      Kenshin arrived in the dining room a bit bleary eyed, despite sleeping in for the day.  He found Sanosuke and Aoshi talking in one corner.

"Oi Kenshin, you look a bit out of it," Sanosuke said as he greeted his friend.

"Everyone woke up earlier than me today, what's wrong with me?" he mumbled as a response.  The only other person who usually woke up before Kenshin was Aoshi.

"Did you get it on with Jou-chan yesterday?" the man asked with a grin.

      He was hit abruptly by the red-head.  "Iie."

      Sanosuke laughed.  "Haha, I even woke up earlier than Aoshi today!"

"Did Megumi pull your ears to get you up?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

"Uhh…yeah, kind of," he replied with sheepish smile.  

      Kenshin and Aoshi looked at each other and half smiled.  "So, how does this business contract sound so far?" Kenshin asked.

"It's iffy because we're not sure if we can actually send that much pottery," Aoshi replied.

"I see," Kenshin murmured.  "We'll see how everything does."

"Hai."

"Baka deshi, you're awake.  I was wondering when you would get up," Hiko asked coming into the room.  

"And when did **you** get up Shishou?" Kenshin asked his eyes narrowed at his master.

"Seven," he replied off-handily.  "Mr. Anderson is coming in an hour with his associates."  
  


"All right," Kenshin replied.

"If they try anything underhand…"

"Hai," the three young men replied, fully comprehending his words.  

***********************************************************************************************   

"Hiko-sama, they're here," an associate murmured as he bowed.

"Bring them into the business room," Hiko answered as he got up, the three young men following him.  Sliding the shojo door open, Hiko entered, his presence noticed right away by everyone in the room.

"Ah…Mr. Hiko," a blond man wearing glasses said as he got up.

"Mr. Anderson," Hiko replied in his almost flawless English.  "Sit.  This is Aoshi, Sanosuke and Kenshin, my sons."

"I wasn't aware that you were married," Mr. Anderson murmured.

"I never have been.  These are what your people call surrogate songs," the other man replied.

"Lucky," the blond man whispered.

"Quite," Kenshin answered, his English nearly as flawless as his master.  Mr. Anderson and his entourage eyed the four men tentatively.  Hiko carried a ninhontou by his side, while two of his three "sons" carried blades as well.  The other one had a bandaged hand, indicating his strength lay in his fists.  

"So shall we begin?" Hiko asked as one of his associates handed him some papers.

      Kenshin and Aoshi looked at each other, communicating silently.  It was not going well so far.  This English-man was trying to slip through the deal in every way possible.  He tried as well to form some loopholes that benefited him.  However Hiko was quick at catching him as he was in Hiten Misurugi Ryu.  Every once in a while Aoshi would murmur something to him in Japanese, giving his input in the situation.

"Well Mr. Anderson.  I think a break is needed here," Hiko announced some time later.  The negotiating was getting more and more exasperating as time ticked by.

"It really doesn't matter if we take up this offer do we?" Sanosuke murmured softly to Aoshi.

"At what the other side is demanding, no.  There is another offer from England, and one from the Dutch as well," the man replied.

"He's testing his way through isn't he?"

"Hai."

"Smart old man."

      Kaoru and Misao came in carrying tea and various other mid-day snacks.  The younger men in the blond man's entourage smiled appreciatively as they watched the two girls set the dishes.  As Kaoru went past one man, his hand lightly brushed past her bottom.  The girl froze and turned around to face the man.

      The man had an almost leering smile on his lips.  "I appreciate the beauty of woman."  The man reached out another hand to stroke her cheek, but was smacked away.  Kaoru's eyes were blazing cobalt by now.

"I would not touch her again if I were you," Kenshin's voice cut in, his eyes glowing amber.

"She's just a woman," the other man shrugged.

"She's _my_ woman," Kenshin replied, his voice cold.  "I suggest you respect all the women in this house, unless you want to get into trouble."

      The man locked eyes with the red-head, and abruptly his confidence melted into fear.  Those burning amber eyes would remain a vision he would still remember twenty years later.  They were cold, ruthless and dangerous.  They held a hidden challenge that normal man would never take up.  Never again would he see a man with such a deadly aura.

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured, taking the former hitokiri's hand into hers.

"Let's go," he replied ack in his native tongue, wrapping one arm around her waist.

      Hiko Seijuro had a smirk on his face as he watched his baka deshi's interactions with the other young man.  He felt the flair of Kenshin's ki and saw the sudden change in his eye colour as the man touched Kaoru.  Yet he also noticed the abrupt softening of Kenshin's ki as she took his hand.  Right hen, these actions confirmed the fact that this girl would be the one to calm his student's mental turmoil.  She would have the strength to keep a hold of his still raging hitokiri persona.   

"As you can see," Hiko said to the blond man as he poured himself some sake  "We hold high respect to women here.  I would not anger any of them if I were you." 

***********************************************************************************************

"Well Kenshin, you've certainly done one hell of a job scaring them off," Sano quipped when Mr. Anderson and his people left, the business deal cancelled.

"He was a jackass," Kenshin muttered playing with the hilt of his sakabatou.

"Looked like you would have sliced him there."

"If he went any further I would have."

"Ouch."

      Kenshin ignored the comment and left the room.  "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the garden.  Ja," he called over his shoulder.

      As he walked through the halls of his large home, he wondered when he had been so possessive over a woman, a woman he barely knew.  


	5. Thoughtsand coming home

A.N: Sorry about the wait for either stories.  I'm kind of having writer's block for Taming the Fires, hence another slight delay.  Hopefully it will be out in a couple of days. 

      Err…feel kind of weird switching from writing a story, and typing up my math portfolio.  As well, I do appreciate criticism, but please don't question how I portray my characters.  That's up to me to decide, and lately for Taming the Fires I'm beginning to get complaints.  So bear with me people, both stories are far from being finished, therefore the characters are still being developed.  

Chapter Four

Two months passed quickly in the Hiko household.  Kaoru had spent her time either helping out around the house, reading, or practicing kenjutsu.  She had been accepted quickly into the family, and found herself relatively comfortable around everyone.  She had built a strong friendship with Misao and Megumi, and gotten to know Sanosuke, and the quiet Aoshi as well.  Her relationship with Kenshin had not changed however.  Neither had taken the step to go further than heated kisses, and night time cuddling.  There seemed to be some form of ice wall built between her and the former hitokiri that she could not break.  

      She often wondered what exactly was he hiding behind that polite mask.  The passion he poured into their kisses proved there was something hiding within him.  She had seen it off before, but only during their intimate moments.     

      Kaoru sighed to herself as she lost herself in her thoughts, the book that was sitting in her lap long forgotten.  The sky was a shade of grey, matching her mood, and the others in the house.  The men had gone on government business somewhere in Kyoto, and were supposed to return two nights ago.  Her mind thought back to the last night she and Kenshin had spent together before he had left:

"Kaoru, I'll be back," he murmured kissing the top of her head.

      She whimpered softly as she snuggled herself closer to the man.  "Demo…"

"Hush…" he whispered before he kissed her softly.  "I promise you I'll be back."    

Their departure to Kyoto had been abrupt.  The government only giving them two days to prepare before they had left.  Now their delayed absence layered the house atmosphere with worry.  Kaoru did not think she would miss him so much, since their relationship hadn't developed.  However, she felt lonely now during the nights.  The futon was empty, lacking the warmth and comfort she usually had when she curled up against him.  She noticed that the entire house was very quiet without any of the men around.  There were no more fights between Megumi and Sanosuke, or any fights between Sanosuke and Misao.  Even though Yahiko had to remain home, he didn't fight with Misao, or her as much as he usually did.    

Closing the book in her lap, she got up and walked downstairs into the study room.  The study room still held his powerful presence.  She could still smell the faint scent of sandalwood that was unmistakably his.  She noticed that the papers Kenshin had been working on were still sprawled on the table, and had books lying on the sides of the desk, threatening to fall off if they were pushed a millimetre more.  She absently pushed them back on to the desk as she gazed over the various types of books on the bookshelves.  Literature seemed to be a large part of his collection, as well as some philosophy and history books.  

"He's more educated than I thought.  Probably by Hiko-sama too…" she thought to herself as she pulled out a history novel to read.  "There's so much I don't know about him," she thought wistfully to herself as she gazed around the room once more.  She remembered clearly the scars she had seen on his chest, and of the course, the most prominent one being the x scar on his cheek.  All the scars reminded her of the pain that Kenshin had gone through during the war, both physically and mentally.  There was one thing she knew about Kenshin though, he was quite clean when it came to his living quarters.  As opposed to Sano's room, which looked like a whirlwind had hit it.  Taking the book she had chosen with her, she walked back upstairs.

**********************************************************************************************

      Somewhere in Kyoto, Kenshin's irritation was gnawing heavily on his mind.  He was still sitting in a meeting room with Aoshi, Sanosuke, his Shishou, and six other government officials.  Sometimes he wondered where these officials got their power from, or how they even rose to such high positions, since they seemed so dimwitted at times.  If half of them used their brains perhaps he and the rest of his family could have been comfortably at home right now.

      Home with Kaoru.  

      The former hitokiri had to admit, his Shishou knew him quite well.  He was beginning to enjoy have Kaoru around him all the time.  He loved the way she instinctively curled up against him during the cold winter nights, or the way she blushed a pretty pink when he kissed her.  He found that Kaoru was slowly ebbing the pain that had built up from the Bakumatsu.  It no longer hurt as much when he thought of his first love and wife, Tomoe.     

"There must be some other way to deal with these terrorists!" one official declared jolting the red-head out of his thoughts.

"There are plenty of ways," Kenshin thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.  He snuck a glance at Sanosuke, and noticed that he was just busy staring out the window, one leg propped up on his knee, not even listening to half of the discussion.  Kenshin then took a glance at Aoshi.  He had the most concentration and patience out of the three when it came to business deals or government dealings, but here he was even drifting.  There was a distant look in his ice blue eyes.

      Aoshi was lost in his world of memories.  They kept him entertained at times like these.  He couldn't wait to go back home right now.  He knew Misao would be waiting for loyally, like she had done so many times before.  And usually he got quite an…intimate…welcoming home from her.  Who would think his little Misao-chan, would turn out to be such a demanding woman?  

His lips curled to a slight smile as he re-called the night that she had forced him to admit his feelings for her.  He had been denying his love for her since she had turned 15.  Already at that age, though small, she was still beautiful.  Last year, she had took drastic measures to make sure that he was paying attention to the fact that she was growing up.  He remembered that night well.  She had entered his room with her long black ebony hair let out, dressed in his trademark white trench coat, in only his trench coat.  This was her effort to seduce him, and it worked.  He was caught off guard at first, but then tried to get her to leave.  The later half didn't work and he ended up loosing and admitting to his emotions.  The whole night had been lived in a realm of pleasure that was previously unknown to both of them.  The passion of the entire evening was coming back and heating him internally.  In his mind he could see Misao standing there with an innocent look on her face.

"If you want me, come and get me," he remembered hearing Misao purr after she had kissed him.

      Kami-sama, Aoshi wanted to go home now, wanted to return home to his Misao.

      Sanosuke's mind was completely blank, as opposed to his two best friends, as he stared out the window.  It was as close to sleeping with his eyes open as he could get.  He called the technique zoning out, and he used it often in these situations.  He used to do some thinking during these times, but recently his life had been quite calm and serene.  Nothing serious he needed to sort out.

"I say just let us handle it.  We'll get the guys for you if you give us some time," a voice cut through.

      Aoshi and Sano looked at their red-headed friend.  "Nani?" Aoshi whispered.

"We'll hunt them down.  It's pretty simple, considering they're in Tokyo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Kenshin replied looking at his Shishou.

"I think it's a great idea.  They're all trained," Hiko added in.

"If you want, I could ask my people to get further information for you," Aoshi suggested.

"Yes, the Oniwanbanshu are one of the top most reliable in Japan," Hiko said.  "So is this settled?  We were supposed to be due back home two days ago, I don't want to worry the woman.  We'll send you the report when we're done."

"Yes…we're quite sorry to detain you for so long," an official said.  

      With that Hiko Seijuro and his three boys quickly left the building, and entered their carriage.  "Why didn't you think of that earlier Kenshin?" Sano asked when the carriage began its trip back to Tokyo.

      Kenshin shrugged.  "I wasn't paying attention from the start."  Hiko hit him on the head. 

"Baka deshi, how am I supposed to hand everything over to you when you can't pay attention to anything?" 

"Why didn't **you** think of something Shishou?" the red-head shot back, one hand rubbing the bruised spot on his head.

"That **was **my suggestion, but I wanted to see how long before any of you actually got it."  The three men face faulted.  "That, and I like to see those bakas twitter around nervously.  I find it amusing."  There was another mass face fault and Hiko flashed the evil genius smile.  "But no worries, we'll be back soon tonight."

***********************************************************************************************

      Kaoru looked from her reading, and noticed that it was getting darker.  She turned on one of the lamps, and then went downstairs to turn on another lamp in the study.  The girl left the study and went down the hall to the front of the home, wanting to turn on the two larger lamps at the front door.  However, the lights were already turned on when Kaoru arrived.  Misao and Megumi were talking to each other outside quietly.

"D you think they'll come back tonight?" the younger girl asked Kaoru.

"I think so.  I can feel it."

"I hope that baka will come back soon…" Megumi whispered as one hand played with her long black hair.

      The three waited in silence for some times.  But soon they heard the distance clicking of the shoes of a horse, or rather two horses.  They waited until the carriage stopped in front of the house.  Aoshi was the first to leave the carriage and Misao promptly squealed out, "AOSHI-SAMAAA!" in her usual fashion and ran over to hug him.  The tall raven-haired man half smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around the little girl, moving her to the side.  Next Sanosuke came out and walked over to Megumi and then kissed her hard.

"Baka," she murmured when they broke the kiss.  "You're late."

"I'm sorry kitsune, government officials a bit more stupid these days than usual," he whispered before he kissed her again.

      Next, Kenshin came out.  Kaoru and Kenshin each walked half way and met each other with a gentle hug.  He buried his face into her hair, inhaling her jasmine scent.  "Tadaima…" he whispered into her ear before giving her neck a soft kiss.

"Welcome home," she replied enjoying the feel of her body against his once more.

      Finally Hiko came out and observed the scene.  He shook his head at what he saw.  "Kids these days…don't know what the word privacy means."  He stood for another moment before going over and smacking Kenshin on the head.  "Get inside, I don't want all of you to catch a cold."

***********************************************************************************************

      Kenshin sighed in contentment as he slipped underneath the covers of his bed.  Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he loved his bed to death.  The eight days in Kyoto deprived him of the comfort and warmth he always had underneath the covers.  He snuggled further in and let out another sigh.  Soon he heard the soft footsteps of Kaoru as she walked out of the bathroom and into their room.  

      She entered the room and gave him a tender smile.  Her hair was completely let down now, and she was beautiful to hold in the soft light, dressed in only a simple yukata.  Putting her kimono away she went over to her desk, where she kept her brush.  Then Kaoru began her nightly tradition of stroking the brush through her ebony tresses.

"Come here," Kenshin's voice was husky, with a slightly commanding tone, slightly jolting Kaoru, but at the same time sending shivers up her spine.  That voice…

      She obeyed him and walked over to the futon, and sat down, her legs folded primly to the side as she continued to brush her hair.  She felt Kenshin's hand removing the brush from her own, and began brushing the hair out for her.  Kenshin marvelled at the way her hair was so sleek, and how it felt like silk when he ran his fingers through it.  He continued to brush her hair for a few minutes in silence, before he put the brush down, and tucked it elsewhere.  Turning her around he gazed at her, "Kirei…"

      Kaoru blushed a soft pink as she gazed back into his violet eyes.  He gently tugged on her wrist and pulled her underneath the covers with him.  Kenshin flipped her over so she was lying underneath him.  Cupping the curve of her cheek with one hand, he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.  "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied.

      He bent down and gently kissed her lips once, before rolling over again and having her spooned by his side, like he usually did.  "I missed having the feel of a woman by my side."

"You could have…in Kyoto…" she whispered snuggling closer to him.

"None were like you," kissing her lips, this time deepening the kiss.  

      It was Kaoru who first broke the kiss.  "I did some thinking while you were away…"

"And?" he asked as he continued to brush butterfly kisses along her neck.  

"Ano…" 

      Kenshin brought his face level to hers again.  "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to word this," she sighed.

"Shhh…it's okay," he whispered cradling her body against his, stroking her back tenderly.

"Nothing's changed between us," she replied, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Aa…"

"Nothing's deepened," she raised her head and looked straight into his eyes, "I barely know who you are.  How can I be with you if I don't know you?"

      The red-head sighed and looked away.  It was inevitable.  She would have to know about his past, and he would have to know hers.  He could not hide.  But he was quite taken back at how forward she was, when it came to this.  After all, she only knew him for two months.  Everyone else seemed to avoid his past, where as she wanted to know more about it.  

      Kaoru continued, "I like you Kenshin, I want to know more about you, and see the man you hide away, the man you truly are."

"Do you really want to know about someone's who's so stained?" he replied, his voice only a whisper.

"You're not stained, and even if you are, I don't care."

"Oh Kaoru…" he murmured before hugging her tightly again.

"Will you tell me?" she pleaded.

"Yes, when the time comes you will know, and you will see.  But for now, I'm sorry to keep you wondering like this.  Wondering so much about the man you have been sharing a bed with for the past two months."

      Kaoru remained silent and just snuggled further in.  "I'm glad you're home."

"Aa…" he kissed her cheek.  "You know what, Kaoru?"

"What."

"I like you too."

      The girl smiled into his chest as she sighed in contentment.  "Good night."

"Good night…koishii." 


	6. Beginnings

Chapter Five

      Kaoru blinked open a sleepy eye early next morning.  The sky was still dark in these cold winter days.  However, her blanket was quite comfortable, and the body lying beside giving her warmth.

"Ohayo…why are you awake?" Kenshin murmured opening one eye.  "It's very early Kaoru."

"I don't know."  She tucked the blankets around herself further and snuggled into Kenshin.  

"Go back to bed," he whispered before kissing her forehead.  "I'll be here."

      She snuggled closer to him and sighed contently.

*********************************************************************************************** 

      Aoshi opened one eye, and groaned softly when a beam of light directly hit through his iris.  He brought one arm up to shield the light as he attempted to drift back to sleep again.  Minutes later he felt a small movement from the bundle of silky flesh and warm nestled next to him.

"Mmmm…Aoshi," a voice purred.

"Ohayo koibito." 

      Misao smiled, her eyes still closed as she heard his rich voice reply.  Turning slightly she kissed his chest, glad that her Aoshi was back home, safe.  Lying here brought back many memories of her childhood, especially at times like these when he had just returned from a trip.  The intensity of the relationship was different, but initially it was the same: being held safe and protectively in his arms.  Even as a child it was always Aoshi who had held her when she fell off a tree branch, or scraped her knee.  It was also Aoshi who had found her in the first place out on the streets.

      Lips suckling on the peak of her breast jolted her quickly out of her thoughts.  "I knew that would bring you back to attention," he chuckled watching her sudden response.  

She moaned softly in reply as he continued his ministrations, his tongue lapping softly against her smooth skin.  

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the lovers.  Aoshi sat up and reached for his discarded yukata on the floor.  He threw it over his shoulders to cover his back.  Then he covered Misao's bare body with the blanket bringing her up, holding her close to his chest.  "Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt you Okashira," a man wearing a frightful mask murmured, "Misao-chan."

"Hannya," Aoshi acknowledged.

"Ohayo," Misao replied.

"We bring news to the whereabouts of the terrorists.  They are hiding in the forests outside of town.  We have not found their leader yet.  However, it seems they are doing much more than attempting to burn government houses…"

"Oh?" 

"We found a few bodies, female bodies left outside their camp."

"I see," Aoshi breathed as he slipped one hand underneath the covers to stroke Misao's back.  The girl snuggled closer to him.

"Would you like us to…"

"No.  Don't kill unless it is necessary.  See if you can pick up any more information at their camp.  Sanosuke, Kenshin and I will go out tonight to search around town."

"Yes Okashira," Hannya replied with a slight bow.

"Arigatou Hannya.  I will be at the Aoiya later today."

"Okay, I will tell the others."

      Aoshi nodded and the man left.  He got out of the bed and pulled Misao up with him.  She shivered slightly as the air hit her naked flesh.  The raven-haired man feasted his eyes on her lithe body, appreciating the soft curves.  He felt himself getting heated once again at the sight of her body and the slight swaying of her hips as she walked.

"Misao…"

"Mmmm?" Misao turned around from the closet where she was searching for something to wear.  Her face held an innocent look, completely oblivious to his want.  That is, until she looked further down, and then met his eyes.  The normal pale blue had changed to a darker hue, signalling his passion.  "Did I do that?"

"What do you think?" he growled in response.  It took all his training from meditation to stop himself from taking here then and there.  

      She smiled wickedly before she dressed herself in her kimono.  "You deserve it for all that denial you put me through.  I'm going down for breakfast, ja!"  She kissed him quickly before leaving the room.

      Aoshi could only shake his head as he picked up the usual black kimono he wore.

***********************************************************************************************

"Oi baka deshi, you're up late," a voice rumbled.

"Ohayo Shishou," Kenshin replied as he turned around.

"Is Kaoru still asleep?"

"Hai."

      The two men walked into the sitting room, with Hiko sliding the shojo door shut to ensure privacy.  "Aside from us being a family that has a large pottery business, does your woman have any idea who we are, and what we do?"

"Iie.  I haven't told her yet."

"I will talk to her myself about this.  I received a letter from Okina this morning from one of the Oniwanbanshu.  Apparently, these are not terrorists we are dealing with, they are from the Underground."

      Kenshin locked eyes with his master evenly, "I'm not surprised.  They've been so quiet lately.  However I'm not quite sure if I want to get involved.  The first time we challenged them was quite dangerous.  We nearly lost a life." 

"The government is only vaguely aware of these people, since they are so underground and hidden.  They wouldn't know unless they went deeper into their inquiries," Hiko replied.  After a moment of silence he spoke again.  "Watch out, and don't lose yourself to the insanity of a hitokiri."

      The 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu warning was clear to his student.  If anything happened to Kaoru, he may not have the control he barely could hold on to after his first love's tragedy.  The anger of the hitokiri was always difficult to control, even now.  The passionate hate and blind anger heated easily.  

"Aa."

"Any ways, breakfast should be ready.  Let's go baka deshi."

***********************************************************************************************

"Good morning minna!" Misao greeted brightly.

"You're in quite the good mood today weasel," Sano quipped as he saw the girl walking happily into the dining room.  "Did Ice Boy bang you well?"

      Misao nearly pinned the man to the wall with her kunai, but Hiko intervened and quickly caught them.  "Stop teasing her baka.  I'm pretty sure your night was as eventful considering you and Megumi were so loud!" the man growled as he slapped the younger man upside the head.

"Sorry," Sano winced.

"Government officials are just a bunch of fools these days," Hiko said suddenly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.  "They think terrorists are such a light matter.  These fools being paid countless amounts of money don't know how to deal with anything.  You realize these men that we are dealing with are Underground people.  The officials don't realize this.  So I suggest everyone be alert and training.  If they realize we are looking for them, they will come look for us as well.  I don't, and I repeat **don't**, want this to happen like last time we dealt with these people."

"I never knew they were Underground," Sano murmured.

"None of us did."  Hiko looked around the room seeing the slightly shocked faces of his family.  He carefully observed Kaoru and noticed she seemed quite confused at what was going on.  She would be, not knowing exactly why she was chosen, and what the family truly did for Japan.  There was much more than just a pottery business. "Kaoru, I need to have a word with you after breakfast in the gardens."

"Hai."

***********************************************************************************************

      The air was chilled when Kaoru walked out of the house and into the gardens.  She spotted Hiko sitting on a stone bench next to the patch of withered roses.  "Hiko-sama."

"I am not going to go around this issue and try to make it sound all right," the man said bluntly, turning his head to look at the young girl.

"No one asked you to."

"A sensible girl, very good.  At least one of them has a brain," he muttered to himself.  "Sometimes there are certain criminals that cannot be caught, and if they are, they always manage to escape.  We are those that track those criminals done and finish them, so they will not harm others in the future."

"To take one life to save many others," Kaoru whispered, "what gives you the right to take someone's life?"

"We don't.  But what gives their right for taking other's life?" Hiko answered with his own question.  "You are a compassionate girl, I can see.  Since you are in my family now, you must be alert at all times.  I was talking about the Underground this morning, and I need to explain them to you.  Their name depicts exactly who they are, people who are underground, be in politics, or whatever.  They are extremely dangerous people who don't stop until they get what they want, or whoever they want.  The first time we dealt with them, one of us almost came out dead.  They have first rate assassins and hitmen who do get the job done well, too well at times.  You are new here, and I am afraid that they try to use you to their advantage."

      Kaoru was silent as she tried to disgust all the information.  Hiko continued, "I admit my baka deshi is strong, I have trained him well.  However, there are times when he cannot protect you, or himself.  That is why I need you to begin training once again.  You are a kenjutsu master are you not?"

"Yes."

"As well I want you to train Yahiko."

      Kaoru nodded in agreement.  "We took on this case without knowing they were from the Underground.  Now that we do, we all need to take our precautions.  Kaoru you have been quite good to us, and to Kenshin.  He has issues that he still needs to sort out, and his emotions are still all tangled.  Please be patient with him if he does not open up just yet."

"I understand."

"That is good."  The older man looked up at the grey sky.  "Winter is coming.  At times like this I wish I was at my wheel throwing my clay."

"You enjoy pottery?"

"Almost as much as I love my sake."

      The girl smiled softly, watching Hiko.  His mouth did not hold its usual arrogant smirk, but more of a look that yearned for something in the past.  Perhaps the peace that once had belonged to the family.  There were still so many unanswered questions.  The explanation Hiko had given her had been so blunt and quick, but still left some holes.  Kaoru made a mental reminder to talk to Misao later, perhaps from the other girl she would find some more answers.


	7. Confession

_A.N: Sorry for the delay for both stories…arggg…school is driving me insane…_

_Kafei: Yes, I know what you mean.  It's orders from Hiko, but Kenshin had not fully gotten over Tomoe, if you know what I mean.  I have much planned for this story, so don't worry about this slight OOCness…it will overcome.  I have plans for Kenshin, big plans…*evil grin* _

_Oh and yes, I know the Aoiya is in Kyoto, but let's just say it's in Tokyo for my story's sake.  Thank you._

Chapter Six

      Misao sang softly to herself as she walked along the hall.  She stopped by Kaoru and Kenshin's study and slid open the shojo door.  In the room, she found Kaoru sitting by the window reading a book in her usual fashion.

"Kaoru-chan!" Misao said, getting the other girl's attention.

      The girl closed her book and looked up, "Misao…"

"Gomen for interrupting your reading, but I was wondering if you would like to join us at the Aoiya today."

"The Aoiya?" Kaoru asked quizzically.

"I take it that Hiko-san did not explain the Aoiya to you?"  The girl shook her head.  Misao smiled, "It's all right.  As a friend that's what I'm here for ne?  To fill in all those gaps.  To start off, the Aoiya is a popular restaurant in Tokyo, that's about a half an hour carriage ride from here.  It is also the headquarters and training ground of the Onibanwanshu."

"The ninja clan?"

"Hai.  Aoshi-sama is the Okashira of the clan.  Basically what happens is that the members of the Onibanwanshu gather information, and sometimes, though very rarely are they instructed to wipe out people."

"I see."

"It's quite a nice place, I'll show you around today.  Aoshi-sama is the Okashira there, so he visits regularly to give new orders."

      A deep voice cut into the girls' conversation, "Sorry to disturb you two, but are you ready to go?"  

      Misao smiled as she saw Aoshi standing in the room.  "Hai!"  She stood up quickly and grabbed Kaoru's arm to pull her up.  As Kaoru walked out, she found Kenshin waiting by the shojo door, arms folded.  Their eyes locked, but no words were spoken as she passed him.

***********************************************************************************************

      Tokyo was bustling with activity as the group arrived.  Yahiko had stayed at home to receive his daily lessons from Megumi.  Streets were filled with people shopping, as well as children running around playing tag.  Kaoru looked out the window, and found herself in front of the Aoiya.  It was near noon, and people were beginning to stream in for lunch.  Two women, dressed in kimonos were waiting outside.  

Aoshi was the first to leave the carriage, helping Misao out.  The young girl immediately ran up to hug the two woman, "Okon!  Omasu!"  
  


"Welcome back Misao-chan," they greeted.  They bowed at the three men in front of them.  "Okashira, Sagara-sama, Himura-sama."

"This is the newest addition to the familiy!  Kamiya Kaoru!" Misao introduced.

      Kaoru bowed, "Konichiwa."

"Another pretty lady to add to the Hiko household," an old man said, coming out of the restaurant.  He eyed Kaoru, "Mmm…very lovely, yes.  Come here so I can have a closer look at you…"

"Okina-san," the red-head said, his voice cold as slipped an arm around Kaoru's waist.

      Revelation hit the old man, "Ohhh…gomen, gomen Himura-sama.  I didn't realize she was yours."

"Kenshin does tend to be quite possessive of his woman ne?" Sano commented with a grin, and earning in return, the fierce amber glare of the infamous hitokiri Battousai.

"Ne Misao-chan," Omasu murmured quietly, "is Hiko-san coming later?"

      The other girl had a wicked grin on her lips, "Yes."

"Sigh…Hiko-sama," Okon said with a dreamy look on her face. 

      The group, led by Aoshi went into the restaurant, and went on there way deeper into the building, passing a few private tearooms where the wealthy were eating.  "Aoshi-sama!  I'm going to show Kaoru around okay?"

"Hai Misao-chan," the Okashira replied, giving her a small smile.  The girl reached up to kiss his cheek quickly before pulling Kaoru to another part of the house.

      The girl with the long braid twirled around once, taking in a deep breath of crisp fresh air.  There was a large garden separating the two buildings that made up the Aoiya.  The building in the front being the restaurant, the one in the back being the living quarters and head quarters of the Oniwanbanshu.  Kaoru could see part of the garden was used as a training ground, with targets set up for kunai.  "It feels good to be back," Misao stretched.

"It's quite nice here," Kaoru commented as she continued to look around.  

"Uh huh."  Misao took out a bunch of kunai from underneath her kimono.  Her back from a target, she suddenly twisted her body and let the blades fly.  Turning around her body completely she surveyed her throw: perfect.  The kunai were in the centre of the target in a small group together.  

"Nice throw."

"Thanks.  I'm quite proud of that one myself," Misao replied.

"You seem to know this place well," Kaoru murmured when the younger girl continued the tour around the Aoiya.  They had arrived at one of the training rooms indoors, and watched two students practicing with bokkan.

"Of course, I lived here for a long time before living with Hiko-san."

"Honto?"

"Uh huh.  The Aoiya is pretty much the same around.  So I'll just show you the last spot, and then we should meet up with the rest of them."  Kaoru followed Misao through a few hallways, and then somehow climb up to the roof of the building.  "This is my favourite place in the Aoiya."

      Kaoru looked around, her blue eyes taking in the spectacular view from her height.  Far away she could see the tall mountains, with clouds circling around the tip.  "Kirei."

"Hai."

"Do you mind me asking how you came into this household?"

"My grandfather led the Oniwanbanshu before.  So my family was pretty much born into the clan.  Aoshi-sama was somehow found by Hiko-sama.  He seems to have this ability to find children that possess skills that can be cultivated to a high degree.  He trained with us, and soon became the Okashira when my grandfather passed away.  At that age he returned to living with Hiko-sama as well…" the girl trailed off, seemed to be lost in her memories of the past.

      Misao's normal genki attitude was tamed as the thoughts of the past flooded her mind.  The Aoiya would always be her home, no matter what happened.  Her happiest times were here, and so were the worst ones in her life.  However ever since she remembered, Aoshi had always been on her mind.  First it was Aoshi-niisan, following him around like a little shadow.  He was always the one to save her from falling from a tree, or somehow tripping over her own feet.  When she injured herself, he made the tears stop and made her smile again.  Aoshi was also there when her mother passed away.  Misao remembered quite vividly the sickliness of her face as she lay on the futon, breathing shallow, face sunken.  Misao never met her father, he was killed on a mission just before she was born.

      Her next phase, which she would never leave, was her falling deeply in love with her Okashira at the age of twelve.  Some of her worst times in life were when he had left for the war, leaving a young Misao with no one around except for Okon, Omasu, and Okina.  Those times in the Aoiya were dark and depressing, the place devoid of the usual hustle and bustle of Oniwanbanshu life.  When Aoshi had returned, she latched on to him right away, but something had changed within her Okashira.  The war had sucked his youth away from him, leaving a grim faced man in return.  Oh how long it took to revert her Aoshi-sama back.  He had finally admitted to his love last year, and this took place in the Aoiya as well.  She had stayed late that night to work in the restaurant.  Aoshi was working in the office, taking care of other Oniwanbanshu work.  That was a lovely night…that lasted until the morning.  Her Aoshi was wicked when he wanted to be.

"I'm sorry," Misao apologized when she realized she hadn't spoken in the past few minutes.  "I was kind of lost in my thoughts."

"I could tell…"

"Kaoru-chan," the other girl spoke again, suddenly remember something, "I wanted to tell you this earlier.  I know it's probably difficult to live with Kenshin at the moment.  He's quite quiet and does not reveal much about himself, and is as enigmatic as Hiko-san."

"I've realized that."

"That's good.  Just, there are certain things in Kenshin's life that he needs to sort out right now.  In due time he will tell you.  I just didn't want you to feel so lost near him.  _Like I did when Aoshi just came home_," Misao didn't say the last sentence, but thought it. 

      Kaoru smiled again for the care that Misao had.  Misao was more mature than she seemed.  Kaoru turned her eyes once more at the scenery before her.  Liking the serenity that the roof of the Aoiya was able to give.  After a few more minutes, the two girls climbed back down, Misao leading the way into Aoshi's office.

***********************************************************************************************

"Four girls have been found dead.  We think they are local brothel girls from the way they were dressed, but we cannot say for certain at the moment," Hannya said, going over what had happened the night before again with Aoshi, Kenshin and Sanosuke.

      Aoshi looked at his friends.  Kenshin remained passive, while Sanosuke was shaking his head sadly at the thought of four innocently murdered women.  "Tonight send out a few members to go closer to the camp.  We need more information about their plans.  I don't want any of you to initiate any fight.  Remember whom we are dealing with."

"Hai Okashira.  There is also something else that happened last night."

      The tall raven-haired man didn't like the sound of Hannya's voice.  

"What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Amano is missing."

      Aoshi raised an eyebrow.  "Amano is missing?" 

"H-hai."

"That's not good…" Sanosuke muttered as he chewed on his fishbone.  Amano was one of the best spies that the clan had.  

      Soon, two men burst into the room without even knocking.  "Okashira!" one with long dark hair cried.  They were both panting for exhaustion. 

"What is it?" 

"Amano's dead."

"Sou da…"

"Chikuso…they already know," Sano hissed as he took out the fishbone from his mouth.  "We're in so much shit now."

"There was also a note when we found the body," the other man said handing a sheet of paper to Aoshi.  The note read: 

                              You made a big mistake getting involved,

                              We know who you are.

      Aoshi crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the floor.  "They know.  We're going out tonight.  Ignore my first orders and keep all the Oniwanbanshu inside.  Stay alert and on guard in case anyone tries to attack."

"Hai," Hannya replied as he bowed and left.

"Looks like we have something to do tonight," Sano muttered.  "Normally I would love to take on a job, but this is the exception."  The first time they took on the Underground, it was Megumi that almost perished.  They had somehow gotten a hold of her, despite the tight security around the house.  It had been a hellhole for two weeks for him, and he did not want to relive that again.

"We better get going, I need to inform Shishou," Kenshin said as they headed for the door.  The ex-hitokiri almost bumped into someone when he walked out.  His reflexes were fast and he quickly caught a hold of the person before he or she fell.  His violet eyes saw Kaoru nearly hitting the floor heavily if it wasn't for his hold on her wrist.  "Gomen Kaoru."

"Kenshin," she replied not looking at his eyes.  

      He pulled her up gently and held her close to him.  "Daijabou?"

"Hai…"

"Misao-chan," a deeper voice murmured behind Kenshin.  "I know you probably want to do some shopping, demo…we need to get home."  

"It's fine," she replied.  There was a slight tone of urgency in his voice, and she found the rest of the men to be equally tense.  "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get home," he replied taking her hand and pulling her along quickly. 

***********************************************************************************************

      As the five young adults exited the Aoiya and into their carriage, they were being watched by two hooded people close by.

"Ba…kas," one murmured, stretching the two syllables of the word, "you would think after the first time they would learn not to meddle in other people's business."

"Hhmph…some people never learn," a feminine voice replied, as she wiped her katana clean of blood.

***********************************************************************************************

      That night Kaoru was restless.  Kenshin and the other two had left the house as soon as it turned dark outside.  She paced around the study room as she waited for him.  She sat herself down on the chair in front of desk and looked around absently.  There was nothing she could do right now.  

      She had begun to train Yahiko today, and what an experience that was.  "That little brat," she muttered wrinkling her nose as she went through her first lesson with him.  They had spent the first half an hour arguing.  Yahiko had flatly refused to listen to Kaoru, calling her busu, which initiated the argument with the repeated "busu" and "Yahiko-chan" being yelled back and forth.  That was until Hiko-san had come in and smacked the boy on the head, shutting him up finally.  "_He should do five hundred more swings tomorrow just for that_," she thought to herself. 

"Kaoru-chan," Megumi murmured as she saw Kaoru sitting in the study room by herself, only one dim lamp lit.

"Megumi-chan," she said, seeing the older woman.

"It's getting late, aren't you usually in bed by now?"

"Hai, but I can't seem to fall a sleep…why are you up so late?"

"I needed to make some medicine, in case any of them, especially that rooster-head, comes back with an injury.  Don't be worried about Ken-san.  He always makes it back safe," the woman replied, seeing the worry in Kaoru's face.  "They should be home soon any ways, at least that baka better get his sorry butt back home," she sighed.  "Go take your bath before Misao uses up the hot shower." 

"Hai," Kaoru replied as she began to walk upstairs to retrieve her clean clothes.

      After her bath she arrived back into her room.  She was surprised to find Kenshin lying on top of the blankets on the futon with his upper body exposed, his lower chest had bandages wrapped around it.  He looked delicious laying there, the soft light of the lamp casting a slight glow on his body.  His red hair had been released from the usual ponytail and now spilt all over the pillow. Kaoru put away her clothes and knelt on the futon beside him.  He looked a sleep, so she reached out a hand to touch his injury gently.  

"Koishii…" he murmured, causing Kaoru to withdraw her hand quickly.  However Kenshin caught her hand, and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckle.  She was surprised to hear that word coming from his lips.  He always called her by her name, never by that…

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine.  I heard you were worried about me."

"Aa…"

      A smile graced his lips, "Are you going to bed yet?"

"Yes, if you get off the top of the bed.  Have you had your bath?"

"Yes, I used Shishou's bathroom."

"Good."

      Kenshin rolled off the futon and crawled underneath, he then watched her, his eyes beckoning her to come.  She obeyed, turning off the lamp and slipped in beside him, her body instinctively cuddled up to his.  "Koishii…" he spoke up moments later.  

"Hai?"

"You need to protect yourself.  They know you are new…"

"The Under…" she was cut off by Kenshin's finger to her lips.

"Hai…and they know you are mine.  Be careful of who you talk to.  I don't want to lose you like…" he trailed off.

"Like?"

"Tomoe…" he whispered before letting her body go, keeping a distance between them.

"Who is she?"

"My wife…"

      Kaoru eyes widened. "You…were married?" she barely managed to say.

"Once, five years ago, during the Bakumatsu.  I found her because of that war, and I lost her for the same reason as well."  His voice was bitter as he spoke those words.  "I never wanted another woman after, feeling the guilt of her death on my hands."

"Kenshin…"

"Hence I never wanted you.  I loathed the idea that my Shishou had found another woman for me."  There was a moment of silence.  Kaoru could not meet his eyes after hearing his words.  They were so cold and hard.  He reached a hand to cup her chin, forcing her to lift her eyes and look at him.  "Yet," he said, "there was something about you that drew me to you."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Take care of yourself, and don't let me make that same mistake again with you," he replied before he let go of her.  He turned around, his back now facing her.  He wondered why he even bothered to let that slip and tell her of Tomoe.  It would only upset her.  He had seen the tears that shone in her eyes from the moonlight, but never slid down her face.

"_Perhaps this was a test, and you want to see if she would accept you as who you are_," an inner voice mused, "_because you feel something else for her other than care."_  Kenshin sighed and tucked the blanket closer around his body.

      However, he soon felt Kaoru's soft warm body against his back, one arm slipping around his waist to hug him to her.  "Kenshin, I don't mind that you loved another woman.  I just hope that your hurt will be healed the future, and you will be able to love again."

      Kenshin turned around to face her again.  He stroked the back of her hand over his cheek, and watched her eyes flutter close.  Tilting his head lower, he kissed her gently, tasting her sweet lips.  She curled up closer to him and sighed contently.  Soon, he heard her breathing become slower as she fell a sleep.

      He had new motivation now to keep his hitokiri side in check.  He now had something to protect that was close to his heart.


	8. Passion

Chapter Seven

"The mind is a very strange thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, quite."

      Two men sat around the fire, talking in the wee hours of the morning, while the rest of Japan slept.  In their hands, they held wine glasses, filled with some sort of liquid, too thick to be a type of alcoholic beverage.  It was odd, to have two men sipping from wine glasses, crystal wine glasses, in the middle of a dense wild forest.  The flames cast shadows over the two men's faces, dancing in the reflection of the crystal.  They had been up since midnight, used to being nocturnal.

"Locked within are powers, unimaginable to human kind.  Yet, they lay there, dormant, waiting to be released."

      The other man looked at his partner.  He ran his free hand through his long black hair.  "But if the powers are released, they may create havoc to the brain," he answered, "driving a person to insanity."

"A broken man, is one who cannot live for long," the first man replied, he took a sip from his wineglass.  "Taki."

"Hai Ryo?" Taki whispered, turning his head to look at the man.  

"Kawaii…" Ryo murmured, reaching to stroke the delicate skin of his cheek.  

      Taki just simply closed his eyes.  The other man leaned closer and brushed a soft kiss against his mouth.  

A coughing noise was heard in the background, forcing Ryo to raise his head, irritation shown clearly on his face. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you sir, except…"

"Make it quick," the man sighed, brushing a piece of his silky hair away from his eyes, "I'm busy at the moment."

      The messenger took a quick glance at Taki, who sat with his eyes intently watching the fire.  His cheeks were slightly flushed.  "We have ten critically injured at one of our tea houses."

"How did they find us," the man muttered to himself as he looked at his partner.  Taki only glanced at him before staring back into the flames again.  

"I would not underestimate them.  They have possibly one of the three top warriors in Japan."

Ryo narrowed his eyes at the messenger.  "I think you forgot who we are, and what strength we possess."

"Sumimasen," the messenger apologized and bowed.

      The man with the shorter black hair took a letter out of his kimono and handed it to the messenger.  "Send this to Kazuma and his men."

"Hai."  The messenger bowed again and quickly left.

      Somewhere else in Tokyo, a man set down a letter and picked up his katana.  Fingering the blade he looked at his men.  "Apparently we're going to have some fun tomorrow night boys." 

***********************************************************************************************

"I want a hundred more swings before you finish today," Kaoru said eyeing Yahiko as he practiced.

"WHAT?" the boy exclaimed.  "Oi busu, I just did five hundred!"

"What did you just call me?**" **the kenjutsu master asked spinning around quickly, her blue eyes now blazing.

"What's it to you busu?"

      She glared at the boy.  "Five hundred more strokes Yahiko-chan, and **then **you are done for today."

      Yahiko's eyes went wide as he managed to sputter, "F-five hundred more?"

"Uh huh…Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru taunted with a smirk.

"No way!"  
  


"That's what you get for calling your own master 'busu'!"

"BUSU!"   
  


      Kenshin watched the two silently from the doorway at the back of the training hall, arms crossed, his usual sakabatou by his side.  The bantering of "busu" and "Yahiko-CHAN", were a ritual between the student and the beautiful master.  He winced inwardly as he remembered what he had to endure to learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  He had hands-on learning every since the beginning, which was always quite painful, especially when one had a Shishou like Hiko Seijiro.  Kenshin always had to watch his back every minute, so not to get his ass kicked by his master.

      From the corner of his eye, the ex-hitokiri watched his friend, Aoshi, moving silently next to him.

"He's a quick learner," Aoshi murmured softly.

"Aa."  After watching a few more seconds of the bantering between Kaoru and Yahiko, he finally decided to cut in.  "Just do the swings Yahiko, it will do you good."

      The two looked up to see Kenshin watching by the doorway.  "Hai," Yahiko answered as he picked up his wooden sword and began swinging again.  Kaoru picked up her towel and walked out of the training room, with Kenshin watching, the young boy would, of course, do his swings.  

      When Yahiko was done, the two men entered the training hall.  "When was the last time you trained?" the raven-haired man asked.

      A rare grin appeared on Kenshin's face.  "Let's go."

      Aoshi unsheathed his twin kodachi, while Kenshin slid into a battou-jutsu stance.  They eyed each other calmly for a few seconds before suddenly attacking.  They met in the middle of the training hall, one blade against two.  The two men pushed back and attacked again without a pause.  At such a high speed, to an untrained eye watching from the sidelines, it would only appear to be two blurs of figures coming together and breaking apart very quickly.  

      The ex-hitokiri jumped as Aoshi swept one kodachi in a low arc, and then did a flip to avoid being hit by the other blade.  The two paused for a moment.

"Baka deshi, you just relied on your speed there.  You would have lost a limb if you weren't quick enough," a voice spoke up.

      Kenshin nearly fell over when he heard the voice.  The raven-haired man just smirked and kept in his laughter.  There was only one person who could get through the red-haired man's cool exterior, and that one person was his master.

"I wonder to Kami-sama sometimes how I could end up with such a baka for a student.  Of all people to inherit Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, it would be you," the older man sighed.  "Pick up that sword, your battou-jutsu is getting a bit rough."

"Now Shishou?" the ex-hitokiri sighed.

Hiko hit him over the head with the hilt of his nihontou.  "Of course now, you baka!  You don't have anything else to do, do you?"  

"I'll leave you to your training," Aoshi said as he made his way out quickly.

      Kenshin muttered some curses underneath his breath as he picked up his sakabatou.  This was going to be a long and painful afternoon.

***********************************************************************************************

      Aoshi sat at a table in his room, sipping on some green tea calmly.  His bath after his battle with Kenshin was refreshing.  He wondered where Misao was today.  He hadn't seen her since the morning.  Aoshi's mind continued to wander until it hit the Underground.  They were an odd group, quite nocturnal, and always had bizarre rituals.

"Oi, Ice Man, thinking again are you?" a rough voice asked.

"Yes, and you're breaking my train of thought," Aoshi shot back with a half-smile.

      Sanosuke leaned against the wall, his arms folded, as he chewed on yet another fishbone.  "Have you seen Kenshin around?  It seems everyone has disappeared."

"He's with his Shishou."

"…you mean he's getting t-…"

"Yes."

      The two men grinned at each other before Sanosuke burst out laughing.  "Hahaha, that guy is going to be in so much pain.  I feel for him, and you know, the old man still has so much energy left in him…hahahahaha…"

"Better not let him hear you say that," the other man replied as he smiled.  "Have you seem Misao today?  I haven't seen her since breakfast."

      Sano scratched his head as he thought.  "Mmmm…last time I saw her she was talking with Jou-chan."

"Aa."

"So, do you have anything to do?"

"There are always things to do.  Even you have things to do."

      The spiky-haired man snorted.  "Like I want to write up business reports and deal with that gaijin company from England.  They're a bunch of bakas.  Any ways," Sano held up a deck of cards.  "You up for a game of cards?"

"You want to lose again?" Aoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

      Sano grinned, "Give it your best shot Ice Man."

**********************************************************************************************

      The day had been long and weary for Kaoru.  Making sure the shojo door was shut, she began to remove her kimono.  She had taken her bath earlier, and was now ready for a nice night of rest.  Pouting inwardly she realized she hadn't seen Kenshin for the whole day.  She saw him once during breakfast and briefly during dinner.  

Just as she slipped off her underclothes she noticed a presence in the room.  Turning her head slightly she muffled a slight shriek as she realized that Kenshin was in the room.  She clutched her yukata to her bare upper body as she stared at him.    

"How long have you been watching?" she asked.

"From the beginning…" he smirked as he set down his sakabatou.  He had seen her closing the shojo door from down the hall as he was walking closer to the room.  For the past few months he had kept himself in check.  Not allowing his passion to override any of his actions during any of their intimate moments.  But watching her slowly remove her kimono…it was enticing in an innocent manner because she was so oblivious of being watched.  It was something that tested his will.  "You've been here for a few months already Kaoru, and you're still trying to be modest?"

"I…"

      Kenshin blinked once slowly.  When he opened his eyes, a sultry smile tugged across his face.  "Do you know how helpless you look right now?"  

      Kaoru stared at him with widened eyes.  The fabric of the yukata she clutched to herself barely covered anything.  His eyes were now a burning amber colour.  She could sense the lust and want behind his intense gaze as he let himself take in the curves of her body.  Those eyes, the way he was watching her sent delicious shivers down her spine.  

"Never been seen by a man before?" he asked, his question almost like a tease, his voice husky.

"Iie," she whispered.

"I'm surprised."

"Do not think because of where I come from, I have been exposed," she murmured.

"Yuna-san only said you were a virgin.  She gave me no other details."

      The girl averted her eyes and stared at the oil lamp on the table.  She soon felt a pair of strong hands at her waist.  "Goddess, you're quite the innocent tease."  Kenshin nuzzled her neck and breathed in her sweet scent.  His tongue flicked out and tasted the sweet flesh beneath his mouth.  

She turned around and faced him, tilting her head slightly at an angle.  He smiled and lowered his head to capture her lips with his in a searing kiss.  As he continued to ravage her mouth his hands idly found their way to hers, forcing her to released the yukata.  Kaoru lost herself in the passion as she wrapped both arms around his neck tightly, pressing her slender body closer to his, completely unaware that she was fully bared to him, while he was still dressed.  

A soft moan escaped her lips as his mouth traced a wet path down her lips.  The sound brought a surge of masculine satisfaction to the ex-hitokiri as he picked her up and laid her down on the futon.  He nuzzled the valley between her breasts before taking a peak into his mouth to suckle.  His hands traced the contours of the body, loving the feel of her smooth skin.

Kaoru opened her eyes and whined in frustration when she noticed his lips and hands had left her skin.  Kenshin just smirked at her from above, loving the dominance he held over her.  She just pouted sensually, as one of her small hands crept up and began playing with the knot of his hakama.  "Kenshin…" she purred.

"Are you sure you want this now?" he asked softly.

"Aa…" she answered as she untied the hakama and let it loose.  She sat up and placed both hands on the opening of his gi.  With one swift movement she had Kenshin completely bared and his clothes thrown to the other side of the room.  Taking one hand she pushed him down on to the futon so she straddled his body.  "You call me a tease…" she accused, "when you're just as bad.  You are quite skilled with your mouth and hands.   Constantly bringing me almost to the peak, but never allowing me to actually reach it and go over."

      Kenshin raised an eyebrow.  Now this was a side of her he had never seen.  Kaoru reached up and untied her hair, letting the long ebony strands fall over her back and spilling over her breasts.  "I don't think I can take any more of this frustration," she murmured looking at him evenly.  "No, let me rephrase myself, I don't _want_ to take any more of this frustration."

"_What a demanding woman, I wish I had done this earlier,"_ Kenshin thought to himself as he watched her sit on his stomach in her fully beauty.  "You don't want to take any more of this frustration?" he teased as he quickly flipped her over so he was on top.  Bringing his lips to her ear he breathed, "I can take care of that for you…" before licking the rim of her ear, "and by the end of tonight, you'll know what it means…to be the Battousai's woman."    

***********************************************************************************************

      The doctor sighed as she continued to grind some herbs.  It was getting quite late, but Megumi needed to finish this.  She cursed Sanosuke under her breath.  If he handed been so…distracting earlier this evening, then she would have been in bed, safe and warm, tucked in his arms.

"Oi…kitsune, it's getting late, why don't you finish up tomorrow?" a deep voice asked.

      Megumi turned her head, "I would have been done if you didn't distract me earlier!" she snapped back at him.

"I honestly did not know you had so much to do.  Besides, it looked like you needed a break," Sano replied as a wicked grin appeared on his face.  But then he was serious again.  "Megumi, do you need any help?  I don't want you sleeping so late and then getting up at the crack of dawn."

      The eldest woman of the house softened.  Sanosuke rarely ever used her real name.  But when he did, it showed that he was sincere with the words he had just said.  "Finish grinding this for me," she said, "I need to go out to the storage room to bring some other herbs."

"Put something on, you'll catch a cold," the spiky-haired man said as he handed her a shawl.

"I know, I'm a doctor after all ne?"

"Just worried about you, that's all," Sano replied as he gently kissed her.

"Arigatou…" 

"Anytime."

      She walked out of her office and let herself out into the frigid air to get to the storeroom.  Taking the herbs she needed, she made her way quickly back to the house.  However, as she past the stables where the horses and their carriages were kept, she noticed the lights were off in the little house that Daisuke, their driver, lived.  That was odd because Daisuke always had the habit of keeping the lantern on in front of his house.  Megumi could not remember a single time when she saw the light off at night.

      The young doctor walked closer and thought she saw a figure sitting outside.  "Daisuke-san?" she murmured.  There was no answer, so she walked closer.  Yes, the figure sitting outside at this late hour was Daisuke.  But it appeared to be that he was sleeping.  There was something completely wrong with this scene, and Megumi had a dreaded feeling that she knew exactly what it was.  Bringing two fingers up to the man's neck, she tried looking for a pulse, but gave up when she realized her two fingers were covered in a liquid.

      She quickly turned around and ran back to the house.  Within minutes the whole household was awake and outside.

"They've come and made their mark," Hiko murmured as they watched people remove the body.  They had found a note on it with nothing more than the symbol of the Underground.  "I want maximum security now.  I will contact the Oniwanbanshu tomorrow…"

"Hai," Aoshi replied.

"Go back to bed you all of you, I don't want any of you catching a cold," the man said, "tomorrow morning I want to see you three boys at my office first thing after breakfast."

"Hai," the three answered.

      Back in their room, Kaoru watched Kenshin look through their closet until he took out another sword.  The ex-hitokiri slid it out of its sheath.  Kaoru realized that this was an actual katana.  The blade glinted as the light of the oil lamp hit it.  

"Do you have to…"

"There is no other way to deal with these people," Kenshin replied, his voice sounding strangely heavy.

"Are their going to be guards at the house now?"

"No."  There was a puzzled look on his lover's face.  "When Shishou meant maximum security, he means us," the red-head explained.  "I don't like to brag about this, but it is the true.  There is nothing better than us three keeping our eyes open."

      It was true.  Kenshin, Aoshi and Sanosuke were impressive warriors.  And there was always Hiko Seijiro.  After all, he was the Battousai's master.  No guard would have faster reflexes or the strength that rivalled theirs.

_A.N: whew…finally finished another chapter.  Sooo sorry for the delay.  And to all you KxK fans, I am sorry this is not a lemon.  *looks around sheepishly*  I don't have the guts to actually write one yet.  But I did listen to Luna Sea's 'Desire' and 'Slave' when I was writing this limish part…helped quite a bit.  Especially with Ryuichi's voice…*swoons*  Umm…in case any of you are wondering why I'm letting Kenshin use a katana.  I find his whole 'rurouni' personality completely due to his ten years of wandering.  Without this part added on to his life, I do think he will remain more like the Battousai than his other softer side.  So in short yes, he will use a katana.  Anyhoo…thank you all who have reviewed and sent me e-mails!  I truly appreciate the encouragement._


	9. Aishiteruand Promises

Chapter Eight

      Kaoru snuggled further into the blankets as dawn approached.  She moved around a bit more, searching for that additional warmth that had been with her for the entire evening.  Realizing it had gone she opened her eyes.  Kenshin had left the bed.  She sat up pulling the covers with her, covering her upper nude body.  She spotted the ex-hitokiri sitting in the far corner of the room, his katana propped up against his shoulder, his head bowed.

_"_Kenshin…" she whispered, she could not tell if he had fallen a sleep.  

A minute of silence passed before he spoke up, "Aa…"

"Won't you come back to bed?" she asked softly, "it's cold sitting like that."

      Kenshin raised his head and looked at her.  "Aa."  He walked back over to the futon and slipped back in.  Kaoru was quick to snuggle back into his body.  Her hands played with the ties of his yukata, eager to have contact with his bare skin again.  A few seconds later the yukata was off, and she let out a satisfied sigh, running a hand gently up and down his chest.

      Of course, the red-head did not mind.  He was quite drawn to the girl.  Though she came from a brothel, she still held that innocence that he knew he had lost forever, the innocence being her unstained hands.  It was this innocence that pulled him the most to Kaoru.  Yet, Kenshin still felt guilty for taking so much pleasure from another woman, a woman who was not Tomoe.  His Shishou had scolded him many times that he should not wallow in the past.  Of course he could not, nor did he even want to remember how many times his friends had reminded him of that as well.

      Kaoru had told him that she did not mind that he had loved another.  However, those words still did not manage to soothe him.  It was difficult to put away that memory of Tomoe.  How could he do such a thing?  Especially when he caused her death?  His thoughts continued as he listened to Kaoru's even breathing.  She had fallen a sleep, her head resting on his chest.  His mind began to reflect back to that snowy day when Tomoe had died in his arms.  He had been blinded by his opponents, and did not see where he was swinging his katana.  When his vision cleared he found his wife on the ground, her crimson blood soaking into the snow.  "_I wonder if Kaoru will still want me, if she learnt about that…"_ he thought bitterly to himself.  

"_I wish you would stop torturing yourself, it's been five years," _an inner voice mused.  Yes, part of him did want to overstep this part of his past life, but the other part of him refused.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru mumbled in her sleep.

      The ex-hitokiri could not help but smile at that.  She was dreaming about him.  Using his free hand Kenshin stroked her hair, causing her to snuggle in even closer.  His heart was torn now, and he was not sure what to do.  "_No matter," _he thought_, "there are other things that I must attend to first."_

***********************************************************************************************

"Where is that baka deshi of mine?" Hiko Seijiro muttered as he sipped on his sake, "and that Rooster-head…"

      Aoshi shrugged as he sat on a chair, waiting for his friends.  

"There's no point in having one of you here, I'll call you back later Aoshi," Hiko said.  "But thanks for actually being on time, not like the two other bakas."

"Hai."  The tall raven-haired man walked out of the room and back into his.  In the study room he found Misao sharpening her kunai.  "Misao-chan."

"Aoshi!" she chirped quickly with a smile.  

      The young man could not resist a smile.  Even at worse times like these, when they began to wade deeper into trouble with their opponents, Misao still managed to smile and brighten people up around her.  That was a quality that he loved about her.  "Do you have anything to do today?" he asked her.

"I don't know, perhaps go shopping with Tae if she wants me to.  Maybe train."  She grinned wickedly and suddenly threw a kunai at Aoshi.  

      He caught the kunai by its handle.  "What did I tell you about throwing kunai at me?" he asked, his voice a slight tease.  The raven-haired man took a seat beside his lover.

"Mou…just wanted to see if you were still fast," she replied before she went back to sharpening her favourite kunai set.  "Sigh…I have nothing to do here.  And since we're not allowed to participate in the mission, I'm stuck here doing nothing."

"I know you don't like sitting around, but these missions are too dangerous for you.  Even for us it's quite challenging," Aoshi admitted.  

"Hhmph…you guys have all the fun," she pouted as she gathered up her now sharpened kunai.  "Heyyy…aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Hiko-sama?"

"The others are not up yet."

"That's strange, for Kenshin I mean."

"Aa…"

"Play with me?" she suddenly asked.

      Aoshi blinked once.  "Nani?"

"Play with me, I'm bored…" she pouted again as she played with one kunai.

"Ano…" She leaned in and kissed him softly.  "Kawaii…" he murmured as he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"So you will play with me then."

      The raven-haired man laughed, "How old are you?"

"Mou…spoil sport," she huffed as she got up.  She was abruptly pulled back into Aoshi's arms.  

"Come back here," he breathed into her ear.  Misao giggled and curled up in his lap.  It was not uncommon for the girl to bring out her inner child in front of Aoshi, especially when she was bored.  "Bored already koibito?  It's only morning," he murmured as he kissed her neck once.

"Uh huh…"

"What do you usually do when you're bored?"

"Bother you," she replied turning her head and giving him a cute smile.

"I do wonder about your age sometimes Misao-chan."  The girl did not reply.  All she did was kiss him.

      Breaking off the kiss, she was cradled in Aoshi's lap.  They remained in the embrace for some time, both silent, just enjoying one another's company.  

"Ne Aoshi…" Misao spoke up later.

"Mm?"

"Do you think Kaoru-chan is really the girl for Kenshin?"

"I don't know.  I can't see into the future…" the raven-haired man replied with a soft smile.  

      Misao replied quickly, "He does seem happier doesn't he?  I haven't seen him smile that much in a long time, not since before the war.  And that softness behind his eyes, you can see it reflected clearly without having to strain these days," the girl paused, it was almost as if she was thinking out loud to herself, "Yet, sometimes you can still see him wrestling with another part of himself, the past that refuses to let go."

"Aa."

      Another period of silence passed between the lovers.  Misao had felt slightly chilly and pulled a blanket around Aoshi and herself.  "Ne Aoshi…do you remember the first time you met me?"

"So many questions today Misao-chan," Aoshi commented wrapping his arms tighter around his love.

"Mou…" she frowned and gently nudged his hard stomach with her elbow.

      Aoshi kissed away the frown and answered, "Of course I remember the first time I met you.  I was only aware of a little girl living in the Aoiya at that time.  I never saw her much, since she was always in another area with Okina and them.  But I did always hear her laughing.  How I met you…I found you crying on the roof, kami-sama knows how you got up there.  You were only five."

"And you got me off the roof, I don't know how either, since you were only eleven."

"…after meeting me," Aoshi continued to reminiscence, "you always kept on following me around.  Even after I became the Okashira it was difficult for you to let go of me and begin calling me Aoshi-sama."

"Aoshi-nii-chan was fun to be around with," Misao replied.

      One of the Okashira's hands laced through Misao's.  "Aa…and it was fun to be around the chibi of the clan.  She brightened everybody up around her, even me."  Aoshi smiled, "But when I came back from the war, the chibi was gone, and was replaced by a budding young girl."

"You were so stubborn back then, and still are…silly man," she replied bringing up their laced hands and kissed one of his knuckles.  "Took you long enough to notice me…hhmph."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I think ignoring me hurt me more…"

"I know…gomen…" he whispered.  "Aishiteru Misao-chan…"

"Aishiteru Aoshi-anata…" the girl replied.

"Zutto…" Aoshi murmured as turned Misao's body slightly and kissed her.

***********************************************************************************************

      In the room next to theirs, finally Kenshin stirred from his sleep.  He turned his head slightly looked at the clock…and promptly groaned.  He had over slept, by two hours.  His Shishou would have his head.  "Kaoru…" he whispered, gently shaking the girl still cuddled up next to him.  "Koishii…"

      She moved a bit to lie on her back.  Opening her eyes she let out a yawn before snuggling back into Kenshin's body.  "Last night was wonderful," she purred, one hand idly tracing a strange pattern on his stomach.

      A small smile of masculine satisfaction graced the ex-hitokiri's lips.  "Honto…"

"Aa…mmm…" she replied leaning in and kissing his chest once, letting her tongue flick out and taste his flesh.

      Kenshin bit back a groan.  He needed to get out of bed, but at this rate, Kaoru would have him in her hands for the rest of the day.  "You little vixen," he managed to hiss as he felt her tongue brush his nipple.  "I need to get out of bed."

"Oh really," she drawled, her hands moving lower…

"Kaoru…onegai…let me go," he murmured catching her wrist before it could venture into even more dangerous territory.  The girl pouted at him before kissing him playfully.  "I never knew I could bring this side out of you," he said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes.

"A girl likes to have fun," she said with a wicked grin, surprising him suddenly because she got out of bed first.  She stood up and stretched, before picking up her underclothes that had been discarded haphazardly the night before.

      Kenshin shook his head as he got up himself.  In a few minutes he was quickly dressed and almost stepped out of the room, before he remembered something.  Turning back he went to a chest where he kept his weapons, and clothes he used when he was out on their missions.  Opening the heavy oak chest he brought out a sheathed katana.

"Kaoru…"

"Mmm?"

"This is for you."

      The girl took the sheathed katana out of the ex-assasin's hands.  "This is…" she unsheathed the sword and studied the blade.

"Hai…it is an actual katana.  I want you to train with this from now on.  That wooden play thing you were originally trained with will not help you now."

      Kaoru stared at the sword, not taking her eyes off as she responded, "Kamiya Kasshin was not meant to harm the living, but rather protect."

"Iie, that is not what the sword is for," Kenshin replied shaking his head.  "Do not be disillusioned.  You must learn to use the katana."

      She raised her head and looked at Kenshin evenly. "Are you trying to tell me that I should disrespect the core of my father's teachings?  I am sorry, I cannot."  

The raven-haired girl gave the sword back to Kenshin, but he pushed it back to her.  "The sword is double-edged.  Yes, we use swords to protect.  But in order to protect using this weapon, we must kill."

      The girl shook her head.  "Iie."

      Before she knew it, Kenshin had her pushed back against the wall, one palm flat beside her cheek.  The sword had fallen with a loud clatter on the floor.  His face was now mere inches away from hers.  Kaoru raised her eyes to meet his.  Hers widened when she found his eyes had now become an amber colour.  The eyes of Battousai, the man that had shown her a new realm of pleasures just the night before.  "I do not want to resort to force," he murmured, his voice a low growl.  "Demo…you must learn to use this weapon.  You cannot protect yourself with that measly wooden thing.  Keep in mind that if you cannot protect yourself, then you should not be in a place like this."

"I…"

"You will learn to use the katana, like Misao-san, and Megumi-san have learnt to use their weapons proficiently."  With a softer tone he continued, one hand stroking her cheek.  "I just want to keep you safe.  I am drawn to you, and I am not sure why.  Promise me, you will pick up this weapon."

      Kaoru lowered her eyes.

"Promise me!"  
  


"H-hai…" she stuttered, awed by the sheer power that the infamous hitokiri Battousai held.

"Arigatou," he breathed.  Tilting her head up so she looking at him once again, he leaned in to press his lips with hers.  Promptly the young girl melted into his arms, quickly twining both arms around his neck.  Her tongue demanded entrance to meet with his.  A few minutes later both reluctantly broke off.  "Finish dressing," Kenshin murmured as he kissed her cheek, "I will ask Tae to prepare us a late breakfast."

      The girl nodded as she tried to mentally clear her passion clogged mind.  When Kenshin left, she finished dressing.  Then she walked downstairs to their study.  Sitting next to the window seat was her bokkan.  She placed it into a closet that held other miscellaneous items belonging to her.  

Hefting the katana in her hand she closed her eyes, and opened them a few seconds later.  Then she placed the weapon in the empty place that had been occupied before by the bokkan.  She sighed and opened the window.  Looking up into the sky she closed her eyes again.  "_Gomen nasai…Otou-san…"_

***********************************************************************************************

"You two are screwed," Aoshi said with a smirk as three young men were called into Hiko's office after lunch.

"Don't start…" the spiky-haired man warned.  "Last night was really rough.  I didn't get to sleep until five or so."

      Kenshin rolled his eyes, "My ass."  They entered the office room, and were met by a scowling Hiko.  "Gomen nasai Shishou…" the ex-hitokiri murmured bowing his head slightly.

"I did _not_ bring in Kaoru for you so you two could frolic until the wee hours of the morning, and then sleep in late.  You _are_ aware that Daisuke-san is dead right?" Hiko said sarcastically.

"Hai."

"Well it doesn't seem like it.  I do wonder about your head sometimes baka deshi…"  
  


"You got it on with Jou-chan last night?" Sano asked with a grin. 

"…"

      The spiky-haired man patted Kenshin on the back.  "You go man, how was it?"

"Sano!"

"Sorry…"

"Rooster-head, pay attention!" Hiko boomed.  "Have a seat all three of you.  So what are your plans for tonight?  Assuming if any of you thought of any."

      Aoshi spoke up, "I will check in with the Aoiya today to see if they perhaps have more information.  I believe the three of us will take a deeper sweep of the Underground's areas tonight.  As well trained as the Oniwanbanshu are, I regret that they have not discovered any information pertaining to the murders."

"…and the government officials _still_ think it is the work of terrorists," Hiko muttered to himself as he poured himself another cup of sake.  "That sounds reasonably.  Do any of you two bakas have any input…or are your brains still fried?"

"I was hoping that I could sweep the forests rather than the town this time.  There are rumours of their main base being in the forest," Kenshin said.

      Sanosuke scratched his head, "Hmm…I think that would be the best for the three of us.  We didn't find too much at their tea-houses."

      Hiko nodded.  "Fine, just make sure you don't leave any traces, and you don't get yourselves killed."  
  


"Awww…the old man's showing some care!" the spiky-haired man teased.

      Hiko grunted, "You are my responsibility.  Now get out of here.  I have some work to do.  Oh, and you three owe me reports from the last sweep you did a few nights ago."

"Hai," the three answered, before leaving the room.  

As they walked along the hall Sanosuke spoke up, "Do you ever stop to think that Hiko needs a woman in his life?"

"He's a self-professed bachelor remember?" the raven-haired man reminded him.

"Bachelor my ass," the spiky-haired man brushed off.

_A.N: Waiii…thank you for all the reviews minna-san!  I feel so special…hence an update, again!  And it's probably been only two weeks.  A new record for me ne?  Sorry if this chapter is a little slow.  Next chapter should be quite interesting, with our three boys going out for a sweep.  Who knows whom they might encounter when it comes to the Underground.  Taki and Ryo?  Being seduced by Ryo maybe?  Hee hee…oh, and if any Weiss Kreuz fans read this little author's note.  Would you guys be interested if I wrote a Ran x Ken story, where all four boys go undercover as a J-rock group?  Okies…that's all for now…thank you for reading!        _

_Jason M. Lee: Thanks for the tip about "Battousai"…didn't realize it. :P_


	10. reality or dreams

_A.N: Yes, hello.  It's been a year and half and I finally update this story.  Thank you, reviewers, for all your positive feedback.  I prefer not to explain my absence here.  If you want to know anymore updates, or what I've been really doing with my life, check:   Again, thank you for your patience._

Chapter Nine     

Sanosuke gave the bandage one last tug.  He felt the linen cloth tighten against his palm.  

Perfect. 

Donning his black gi, he made his way downstairs.  His footsteps were barely audible against the wooden floor.  The household had long succumbed to the realm of dreams.  He went past Megumi's medical study.  A soft sound of rock grinding against rock emanated from Megumi's office.  The tall man peered in for a moment, meeting the doctor's eyes.  She was awake, as she always was on nights like these, preparing medicinal herbs, preparing for the worst when the three men came home.

The elegant woman said not a word.  Sansuke nodded and continued on his way.

"You're late," a tenor voice murmured.  

"Sorry," the tall man apologized, looking at Battousai and the Okashira.  "Let's go."

            The three men exited the Hiko estate through the back.  A dark dusty road was ahead of them, looming trees surrounding both sides.  They walked on the road, staying close to the right.  At a certain point along the path, Kenshin suddenly turned into the forest, breaking into a lightening speed sprint.  

"_Damnit, I wish he would tell me when he does that,"_ the spiky-haired man thought to himself, as he fought his way to keep up with the ex-hitokiri.  He dodged yet another branch.  

            The moonlight streamed through the treetops, casting an eerie glow on the forest floor.  Illuminating, but not enough to expose all the dark shadows.  Battousai leapt across a thick tree root, his senses finely tuned to his surroundings.  He abruptly stopped in the middle of the dense forest.  In a second Aoshi had caught up, standing side by side with the smaller man.  Sanosuke was last.  

            Everything was deathly quiet.  On Kenshin's right he heard a twig snap, his head whipped around immediately to scan the area.  Nothing.  More shadows. 

            From out of nowhere a high-pitched scream was let loose.  It was such an agonizing sound, as if someone was being ripped apart alive, and wanted the world to hear her anguished cry.  So powerful, the shrill sound threatened to burst their eardrums. The three young men looked around, startled, confused.  And then the screaming turned into manic laughter, grating laughter that disturbed one's mind.  At first it seemed to be coming from one place, then more voices joined in.  But there appeared to be no figures related to the laughter.  The sound was just everywhere, coming from all four sides, as if it were the trees themselves that were mocking the three people standing there. 

            The Okashira reached a slender but calloused hand to one of the twin kodachis that he carried on his back.  His hand touched the hilt, and then all hell broke loose.  Figures rained down on the three men, brandishing various weapons.  Aoshi's instinct kicked in, and he let whoever that was closer, taste the silver edge of his blade. 

            They came all at once.  Kenshin felt overwhelmed for a moment.  His katana slashed vertically across someone's abdomen.  Then he stroked up, nearly cutting the figure in half.  The ex-hitokiri immediately sunk the deadly blade into his opponent behind him, before kicking someone in front of him and jumping clear of the dead bodies.  He slashed again, but a ringing clink met his ears, blade against another blade.  He looked up, his first opportunity to view his opponents.  

            But what Battousai was met with, was something straight out of a nightmare.  A ghoulish face with an insane grin, wide red eyes, a dark tongue hanging out.  With the lack of actual light, Kenshin was not sure if this was a mask, or indeed a true face.  The figure cocked his head to the side slowly; eyes still unblinking, wearing the same expression, before leaping back and attacking again.  The man sidestepped the sword coming his way and sunk his katana into the creature's back.

"BEHIND YOU!" a yell came.  Kenshin avoided just in time for a sword to be buried in his back, but could not avoid a scratch on his shoulder blade.  The spiky-haired man grabbed the figure by the back of his shirt.  He turned the figure around and was met with the same grotesque face that his teammate had seen earlier.  The sheer ugliness caught Sano off guard, but he regained his sense and sent a fist smashing into the creature's chest.

            The sound of a deep horn blared in the distance.  The creatures all leapt back and slid back into the shadows, not a sound was heard during their retreat.

"Was that even human?" Sano murmured, rubbing his fist.

            Aoshi picked up something lying on the ground.  He turned it over and sure enough, it was a mask.  "Quite human, barely," the Okashira murmured.  

"Do you like my little play things?" a soft voice interjected.

            Three heads turned up to see a young boy.  Dark red lights had suddenly flared up, strewn in the various trees.  The boy was dressed in what appeared to be a white kimono.  He was small, but had soft feminine features.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" the boy asked, cocking his head to the side.  "You don't like my playthings?  Ryo always says my playthings are a waste of his time.  But I don't think so."

"What are you?" Kenshin murmured, his voice low.

            The boy pouted sensually.  "That is not a nice thing to ask.  Ryo…they do not appreciate my playthings!"  
  


"I told you it would be a waste of time.  But you're too spoiled to even bother listening to me," a deep voice murmured.  A figure appeared next to the boy, a man with shorter dark hair, a silver circlet around his forehead.

            The three men recognized the circlet immediately.  "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sano asked.  The circlet signified the high priest, the power behind the Underground.  In their last mission they had killed the high priest.  The high priest had been scoring various Japanese villages for virgin boys to sacrifice.  Each boy who was "chosen", had their house torched to the ground and their family slaughtered.  

"Do I even resemble the last High Priest, the old geezer?" the man asked, sliding an arm around the boy's waist, bringing him closer.  "You killed my elder, but that did not mean you eliminated me."

"Delusional psychos," Battousai muttered under his breath.  He kept a wary eye on the two.  "What are you doing this time, sacrificing lambs?"

            Sudden laughter came from the boy's mouth.  "You're such a silly man.  Ryo, I am tired.  I don't want to deal with these things anymore.  Can we go to bed?"

"Impatient one, shush," the man silenced the boy with a kiss.  His gaze returned to the three men standing in front of him.  "Bear in mind this is not the Underground that you have dealt with before, little men.  A year has past, things have changed, and order has changed.  I don't like it when fools come lurking around in things that they have no knowledge of.  Where they attempt to understand, but fail miserably.  These are not the same people you knew, the same foolish people who believed sacrificing boys would appease the dark ones." 

"We probably would not bother you, if you would keep your activities to yourself.  But you always insist on burning down houses, killing people, and that, we cannot overlook," Kenshin answered. 

"Such righteous creatures you are," the man's lips curled into a smirk.  "You come here tonight to see if you can find anything that will lead you to us.  But that, little men, is completely futile.  We come and go as we please."  The dark-haired man snapped his fingers once, and figures appeared in the trees.   

            The three men glanced at one another.  

            The dark-haired man snapped his fingers again and the figures vanished.  "I can kill you when I want.  But Taki here insists we do not.  He has a liking for one of you, so he has decided to let you live."

"I wish to feed on one of you.  Feel your strength coursing through my veins…" the boy murmured.  

"That is enough, Taki!" the man snapped.

"If you so find us irritating, why don't you just kill us?" Sanosuke drawled as he tugged on a piece of linen wrap.

            The boy stared at Sanosuke intensely.  "Because I won't let him.  Now if you please excuse me, I want to go to bed.  And you're detaining Ryo from going with me.  Tonight was just a night for me to play.  Perhaps next time we meet I will be stronger, I will be ready."  

            With that the lights extinguished.  The three men blinked a few times to adjust their eyes back to the darkness.

"Head back."

            When the young men reached the road, they fell back to a walk.  

"That was a waste of time," Sano snorted.  "Psychos."

"Actually," the Okashira started, "the boy did yield some information.  We know the Underground is not in full power, and the high priest does not hold the same kind of power that he did last time."

            The auburn-haired man nodded.  "The Underground before was just one of those bizarre groups that supposedly practiced dark magic, along with other criminal activities.  We underestimated them last year, and that nearly cost us Megumi's life.  It will be different this time."

"Yes.  A year can be a long time, after all.  Things can change a lot in a year's time," Aoshi stated.  He glanced at his smaller friend.  _Sometimes even a few mere months can change something, or rather someone._   

***********************************************

            _Was she floating?  Kaoru could not tell.  She was surrounded by blackness, perhaps she was standing, and perhaps she was suspended.  The girl tried to move her arm, but she could not.  She tried forcing her leg to move, but that limb remained immobile too.  The idea of her body being out of her own control suddenly hit Kaoru. Prickles of fear began to form in the back of her mind.  She was frozen in a pit of darkness._

_"So how does it feel, to be so feeble?" a voice crooned into her right ear.  The girl felt warm breath against her ear.  The voice was soft and silky smooth.  She wanted to turn her head, but she was immobile. "You can't do anything can you?"_

_            Someone sniffed the other side of her neck.  The voice moved to her left side.  "I can smell your fear.  Your ki is strong, but your fear threatens to overwhelm it."_

_            Kaoru tried to speak, but her mouth could only form the words, no sound came out of her vocal cords._

_            A throaty laugh, distinctly masculine, boyish, "You see?  You're paralyzed, my dear.  You can't do anything when you're **here."**_

****

            _It seemed as if Kaoru was left alone for a moment.  The entity had left.  But soon she felt breath against her right ear again.  "You're probably wondering why you are here, instead of off in some abstract dream that we humans always have.  You are Battousai's woman."  It was not a question, but a statement of fact that the voice spoke of.  "But you know, he will not always be yours to hold and love."_

_            Appearing in front of her was Kenshin, suspended, shirtless.  His hands were tied to something with thin wires.  They cut into his wrist, letting out crimson drops of blood.  His body was also crisscrossed with wires, all cutting into his naked flesh, leaving long red marks.  The ex-hitokiri's head was sagging to the side; his hair unbound, wild, spilling across his chest and his back. _

_            A figure in a white kimono materialized in front of Kenshin's body.  The figure bent its head to lap at a cut.  _

_"Delicious," the voice was beside Kaoru's ear again.  "I believe you understand how Battousai tastes.  You know how he smells, how he moves above you when he's showing you his love…"_

_            Kaoru watched the scene in front of her, watching the figure clad in white meticulously trace the lines of the ex-hitokiri's lean body with slender fingers.  _

_"Do you know what Battousai is able to give me?"_

_            The girl did not understand._

_"I'm sure you recognize a human's lust for power, for control," the voice stated.  "That is what he can give me, that is what he will give me.  Once everything is established, once I grow stronger, Battousai will bring out something far beyond our realm of normalcy and comprehension.  You will no longer be able to tame Battousai."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" her thoughts suddenly were amplified ten-fold into the void of blackness.  _

_"I want to tell you the future.  You and I are both alike in a way.  You seek to tame Battousai.  You do not realize it.  But you do. You seek to tame him, to help him find inner peace.  I seek to tame Battousai, but in a different sort of way.  I seek to release him from his frustrations, allow him to be his true ruthless self.  I want to tell you that when I have your body strewn out on the floor, blood splashed everywhere…that Battousai will be mine.  At that instant he will be mine to take…"_

_            As the words come from out from the voice, the picture in front of Kaoru changed to exactly what the entity was describing.  She saw her body on the floor.  Only her face remained intact, strangely untouched.  Everything else was mutilated to a point of no recognition.  Blood painted the walls, blood painted the floors…nothing was left unstained.  Kaoru's heart clenched at the ghastly sight, her heart pounded.  What was this thing that was telling her everything?_

            Suddenly the white clad figure appeared in front of her.  It lifted its head, only for Kaoru to see it was a young boy, beautiful, but a boy.  The voice that had been by her ear was now coming from the boy.  "When I am ready, I will take you.  When you are gone, Battousai will be mine.  Good night, dear heart, sweet dreams…" he murmured mockingly.

_            And she woke up…_with the words still ringingin her mind.  She surveyed the setting around her.  It was still her bedroom, their bedroom.  She curled up further underneath the covers.  What was it that she dreamed of?

****************************************************** 

A rather disturbing dream had haunted Hiko Seijiro tonight.  The 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, as well as a distinguished potter, could not go back to sleep after he had woken from the nightmare.  The well-muscles man brooded on his futon for a few moments, before leaving his bed and making his way downstairs.  

"Hiko-sama," a voice murmured.

"Megumi-san," Hiko greeted as he paused midway in the hall.  "Why are you up so late?"

"Preparing medication," the lady answered simply.  "I always fear for the worst."

             Hiko half-smiled.  "You should learn to be more confident in the boys."

"I know," she sighed.  The two heard the door creak open from the back.  "I think they are home."

"Hey Megumi," Kenshin greeted.  "Gyah…hello Shishou.  Why are you up?"  The ex-hitokiri was not used to seeing his master's big form waiting for them in the pre-dawn hours of the night.  Usually he expected them after breakfast the day after.

"Just checking up on you bakas," the man said gruffly.  "Anything tonight?"

"Underground is not at full strength.  There have been a few changes in their structure in the past year.  It appears as if the hierarchy has become more complex.  What they are doing, we do not know right now.  I will send out some Oniwanbanshu tomorrow to continue scouting for anything else," Aoshi reported.

            Hiko nodded.  "Hmmph.  Not bad."  He eyed each young man critically.  "Doesn't appear as if you have been injured too much.  Get Megumi-san to bandage you up and go to bed.  I'm heading off myself.  No meeting after breakfast tomorrow.  Get some sleep and rest up."

"Hai."

******************************************************     

Kenshin slid open the door, and entered his room.  He saw Kaoru sitting up on their futon, the blankets pooled around her waist.  

"Why aren't you a sleep?"

"No reason," she answered, not looking at him.  He walked around until he was in front of her.  He noticed a katana by her side.  She was fingering the top part, the blunt part, of the blade.  Her eyes were gazing off somewhere in the distance.

"Are you all right?" he murmured, sliding off his clothes.  

"Yes," her eyes focused back on him.  "Are you all right?  Did anything happen tonight that was bizarre?"

"More strange than usual, yes."  He slipped underneath the cover, puling her down with him.  He spooned her body up against his.  "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

            The ex-hitokiri knew there had to be a reason for Kaoru's sudden curiosity.  But it was late and he was tired.  He would try again in the morning. 


End file.
